The House Relics
by Aiiriika
Summary: After finishing her book, Luna Lovegood decided to read a new one. However, she didn't think that missing pages from a book would lead her and Draco Malfoy on a journey to learn about their houses' founders. DRACOxLUNA.
1. Chapter 1: The Diadem

**Disclaimer: I do now own the any of the characters of the concept of Harry Potter, they all belong to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

The morning sun shone bright on the castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students from each of the four houses have gathered to the great hall for some breakfast before their first class. Each of the tables sat each of the houses students. If you're looking from the Great Hall's door, on the right are the Gryffindors, proudly eating their breakfast and talking about Quidditch. Next to them, to their left are the Hufflepuffs, kindly greeting one another as some more of them came in. At the far left, are the Slytherins, casually eating their breakfast and conversing with one another, probably talking about Quidditch as well as teasing the Gryffindors. And lastly, to the right of Slytherin are the Ravenclaws, either studying for their next class, or casually reading a book. And that is exactly what Ravenclaw's own, Luna Lovegood, is currently doing. Luna was sitting in between two of her fellow Ravenclaw classmates, Padma and Cho. Padma was looking at her schedule, while Cho was chatting with her seatmate on her right. Luna was, as mentioned before reading a book on "Witchcraft through the Ages".

"What are you reading there, Luna?" After looking through her schedule, Padma finally looked at Luna and asked about her book.

"Oh nothing, just a book on the history of Witchcraft" Luna said dreamily, Padma looked at her confused.

"But haven't you read that book twice now? Surely there is something else in the library that might catch your interest, than reading the same book twice" Padma asked

"Yes, yes, I know… But nothing has really caught my interest yet…." Luna said sadly, closing the book and sighing. She has finally finished the book, for the second time.

"Finished it again?" Cho asked, after talking to her friend.

"Yes… I'm going to head up to the library and find something else… Maybe the Nargles took all the good books and hid them away…" Luna said, pouting, Padma and Cho just giggled at that. Luna finished her breakfast and fixed her stuff, leaving the Great hall for the library.

Luna went up staircases and down halls to soon arrive in the school's library. Ravenclaw Tower had their own library, but she read almost all of them by now, she wanted a challenge. She went up to Madam Pince and returned her book. She then went to the shelves, which she've seen so many times now. She went through every shelf, and found nothing of interest. Giving up, she sat on a chair and rest her elbows on the desk, her chin supporting her head. She looked around sadly and rested her head on the table, slowly falling into sleep. All of a sudden, she heard a thud in front of her. She did not react to it at first, but then she slowly lift her head up and found herself face to face with a old brown book.

"Huh…? Where did you come from?" Luna asked the book quietly. She knows that it won't reply but she looked around to see if anyone will react to her question. No one reacted, because no one was around her. She was alone in that section.

"Who would leave this lying around?" Luna looked back at the book and grazed her hand over it. She removed the dust from the front cover, and read the title.

"The House… Relics…?" Luna then opened the book and read the summary on the the first page. It was written in very old quill ink that looked like a thousand years old.

"A tale and history of the relics of the Founders of Hogwarts" Luna read. She then flipped the page and started reading. She finally found a book of interest to her.

The first chapter was a brief description of the founders. Godric Gryffindor, the somewhat knight of the group of friends, who was ready to tackle evil head on and for the good of everyone. Helga Hufflepuff, the kind lady who was willing to help those in need and certainly very loyal to her friends. Rowena Ravenclaw, the brains of the group. Has a ready and creative mind that can solve any problems that she and her friends face. Lastly was Salazar Slytherin, the ambitious one of the group, always finding ways to get what he wants, no matter what it took. The following chapters then talked about the House relics, starting with of course, the Gryffindor Sword.

"Forged by the goblins, the sword of Gryffindor was only to be wielded by worthy warriors that had a brave heart. The goblins crafted the sword especially for Lord Gryffindor as a present for saving their kind one time… Interesting token of appreciation but I would expect that from a goblin" Luna continued to read the chapter of the sword. From what it was made out of, to how many it has slain.

"Hm… Additional notes, after the creation of Hogwarts, Professor Gryffindor enchanted the sword. Saying, whoever requires the aid of the sword, especially from his house, the sword will appear before him… I wonder if that really works" Luna asked herself. She then turned the page and it brought her to the chapter of the Cup of Hufflepuff.

"A cup that shines as bright as its owner, the cup of Hufflepuff has been the symbol and relic of the Hufflepuff family and house. As simple as the object may be, the Professor Hufflepuff gave the object true value, saying that "As simple as this may be, I am willing to accept it, just like my students"..." Luna read. She continued to read on, from how the cup was found, to what has been the contents of it.

"... Hm… It seems the whereabouts of the cup are unknown to this day…." Luna then turned the page and perked up with interest.

"The Diadem of Ravenclaw…" Luna smiled at the words. Finally, she will learn more about the diadem of her house's founder. But when she turned to the next page.

"What…? Where is it?" Luna asked calmly. When she turned the page, at least 3 pages worth of information were missing. The only thing left of the chapter were a couple of lines that read, "The location of the diadem has been lost to this day, that is why the diadem has been now known as The Lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw".

"That's awfully strange and disappointing…. Hm…" Luna then shook her head and continued to try and finish the book, not letting a couple of lost pages get to her. But as she turned to the chapter of the locket of Slytherin, someone tapped on her shoulder from behind.

"Huh?" Luna turned around but saw no one their. Shrugging it off, she turned back to the book but realized the book was gone from her hands.

"Hello Lovegood…" Luna then sighed but looked up with a dreamy smile on her face at the people who took her book.

"Hello Draco…I do believe I was reading that book… I would like to have it back" Luna sat their waiting patiently for him to lay the book on the table. Draco was across the table from her, behind him were his bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle. The two men snickered but Draco just kept a hard serious gaze at her.

"And what is so interesting about this book?" Draco asked. Luna just looked at him and replied politely.

"If you must know, that book talks about the relics of the founders of Hogwarts… Now I know you have no interest in reading a book, so I would suggest returning that to me" Luna continued to look at him with a dreamy expression but the tone of her voice when delivering that line was serious.

"Oh? And just cause I'm not a Ravenclaw, means I don't like reading books? I'll have you know that Salazar was also a very educated man" Draco commented. Luna smiled and stood up. Noticing how tall he was compared to her.

"But of course, I do not doubt that he was educated, he was a professor after all… But let me remind you that Lady Rowena is the wisest of the four founders and would gladly outsmart him" Luna said smugly but her face still holds that dreamy face. Draco glared at her comment on his house's founder. He then turned his back at her and walked towards the library entrance. With the book still in his hand.

"Draco, my book" Luna called out to him, which she then received a shush from Madam Pince. Draco turned his head back at her with a smirk. Holding up the book.

"You can get this later after I'm done with it" He then exited out the door with Crabbe and Goyle, heading back to their common room. Luna just stood there, feeling angry and disappointed. Angry that Draco took something she was reading, and disappointed that she was not able to finish it.

"Well that was rather rude of him…" She then looked around the library. Sighing, knowing that she just lost the book that took up her interest, she then decided to head to her common room as well.


	2. Chapter 2: The Locket

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the concept of Harry Potter, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

After storming out of the library, Draco Malfoy ended up heading to the Great Lake, sitting under a tree. He looked out at the lake before lowering his gaze to the book he had in hand. He just grabbed the book from under little Luna Lovegood's nose, and left with it. Telling Crabbe and Goyle to head back to the dungeon while he went to the lake to at least try and read the book. What happened went a little something like this…

" _Now, I want you two to go back to the dungeon, I have something to take care of first…" Draco said to the two boys._

" _You sure, Draco?" Goyle then asked. Draco just glared at then, which then made the two freeze and run back to the dungeon._

" _Hmp… Idiots" Draco said to himself, as he walked towards the Great Lake._

Now we're back with Draco, who is still staring at the book on his lap. He lifted it up close to his face and looked at it from front to back. He scoffed and started to flip through some pages.

"Might as well see what's so fascinating about this thing…" With that being said, Draco opened the book and read the first page.

It has the same information that was read by Luna. A brief description of the founders, and then starts with a chapter on Godric's sword, and soon following Helga's. But Draco would often comment with some nasty things such as…

"I doubt Gryffindor even deserves a sword … as brave as they say they are, there aren't really the sharpest tools in the shed"

Or with Helga's cup…

"Ha! This has got to be a joke, who in their right mind would have a cup as a their relic. Apparently she does! Hufflepuffs are just too good for their own kind" Draco smirked to himself. He then turned the page to the next chapter.

"Diadem of Ravenclaw? This must be why Lovegood was smiling when we saw her…" Draco said. Before going up to Luna and taking her book. He and his cronies walked in to look for a place to hang out for a while. But Draco then saw Luna smiling and was curious as to why. As Draco turned the page, he was surprised to see it empty with information, besides that one page that say it was missing.

"Wonder where the rest of the pages are…" Draco was not as surprised and as worry some as Luna about the pages missing. But since she was a Ravenclaw, he could understand why she would feel that way.

"Aha, now here is a chapter to get all excited about" Turning that page, Draco now reached the chapter on the Slytherin Locket, a locket that belonged to his house's founder, Salazar Slytherin. When he turned the page to read it, his expression soon changed into how Luna felt about the pages in the diadem chapter.

"Huh? Where the hell is it?" Draco asked. Similar to the chapter on the diadem, at least 3 or 4 pages worth of information were missing.

"Great, now this book is completely useless, not just one but two informations on the house relics are missing…" Draco just placed the book on the grass and looked out at the water.

"... Might as well bring it back to Lovegood, and then tell her this book is now a piece of junk" Draco then stood up, with the book now at hand, and went back up to the school.

After making it to the entrance of the school. Draco went back to the library in order to find Luna but she was no longer there. Knowing she might have gone to the Great hall, he went there to check. Sadly she was not there either. He then went to the Ravenclaw tower and asked a student but he said she was not in the room. He then gave up and headed for his common room when he suddenly bumped into someone. He kept his ground but the one he bumped into fell, butt first.

"Oh, I apologize for not looking where I was going…" the person that fell said. Draco knew that dreamy voice to be Luna Lovegood's.

"There you are Lovegood!" Draco then shoved the book onto her chest.

"Here, you can have it back. It's kind of useless now…" Draco said. Luna held onto the book and looked at him confused.

"How can it be useless? It has the all facts about the relics of the founders-" But then Draco cut in

"Not all of it, Slytherin's is missing" Luna gasped

"Missing? Then that makes the two, because the information of the Diadem of Ravenclaw is missing as well" Draco nodded and shoved his hands into his robe's pockets.

"Yeah so… I suggest just throwing it…" Draco said. Luna glared at him, which Draco has never seen her do before

"How could you throw a book that could have possible written a thousand years ago!?" Luna asked him. Her voice was stern and serious, far from the dreamy and calm voice she usually carried.

"Relax Lovegod, your Ravenclaw is showing" Draco chuckled. Luna then looked at the book in her hand and then at Draco.

"But isn't it strange that only the information on the diadem and locket were taken and not the sword and cup…" Luna commented. Draco just looked at her confused but then nodded in agreement. It was strange for their house relics to lose it's content. If someone wanted information on all the relics, they could have just taken the whole book, but why Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

"I guess you're right… It is strange… But what the heck are we supposed to do about it? Find the missing pages?" Draco asked. Luna then beamed him a smile that both annoys and delights him.

"Of course! What else would we do with something that is missing?" Luna asked

"Uh… Let it stay missing?" Draco said. Luna just sighed and turned to the page of Slytherin.

"At least 3 pages worth of information is missing, just like the diadem chapter… Aren't you curious as to what might have been in those pages? Don't you want to know more about the Locket? Or at least why it was ripped from the book?" Luna kept on asking a lot of questions, just to get Draco intrigued into helping her find the pages.

"Okay okay! I see your point, Lovegood. But even if we do try and find it, where the heck do we start!?" He asked. Luna smiled and turned her back towards him. She then started to walk away from him. Confused, Draco started following her and was now walking at her side.

"Where the heck are you doing?" Draco asked, now annoyed

"To the Ravenclaw common room, of course" Luna replied. Draco then stopped

"So you are going to give up on finding those pages?" He asked. Luna stopped and turned to face him.

"No silly, I'm going to the common room, and ask The Grey Lady" Luna said.

"The Grey Lady? What does she have to do with all of this?" Draco soon walked up to her and followed her to the common room, as she continued to walk.

"Because she's the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw, the founder of my house. Which is why she is the ghost of my house" Luna replied. Draco nodded, understanding everything now.

"Have I sparked your interest, Draco Malfoy?" Luna looked at him with a smile on her face. Draco then looked at her, and gave her his signature smirk and looked forward.

"You certainly have, Luna Lovegood" The two then walked through the halls and towards the Ravenclaw common room, in order to speak to the Ravenclaw house ghost, The Grey Lady, or as she was known as, Helena Ravenclaw.


	3. Chapter 3: The Grey Lady

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters and the concept of Harry Potter. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

It has only been a couple of hours into the day and Draco's day has started getting interesting. He didn't think he would be spending the day with Luna, looking for some missing pages from a book on the House Relics of Hogwarts. It all started with some silly teasing by taking the book from her but it ended up being a scavenger hunt for pages. Luna was currently leading the way, while Draco was walking a little behind her but still next to her. They were currently walking down a hallway that leads to one of the towers of Ravenclaw. Apparently, there was a tower that specifically belong to Ravenclaw. This was because one of the rooms in the tower, was the old bedroom of Helena Ravenclaw, which she requested be boarded up and bricked shut.

"How did you know about this tower and her secret bedroom, Lovegood? Draco asked. They were at the entrance of the tower and started walking in, looking around.

"She told me. I often talk to her when I need someone to talk to, or if she needs someone to talk too…" Luna replied. He shrugged and continued to look around the tower. The two went up some staircases and reached the top of the tower, where there is a wall that looks like an entrance was once their.

"This was her bedroom… It was boarded up, upon her request…" Luna explained. She placed her hand on the wall, and Draco just looked out the window.

"Why the heck would she do that?" Draco asked

"Because I do not want any Slytherins snooping around my bedroom" Draco jumped at the third voice that they heard, but Luna smiled and turned to her.

"Hello Helena" Luna said, she gave her best curtsy, and Helena just smiled.

"Hello Luna….and you?" She then turned to look at Draco but her stare was less gentle towards him. Draco just glared at Helena back but stayed behind Luna.

"She isn't the most pleasant of ghost… Maybe even scarier than the Bloody-" Before Draco could finish his sentence, Helena yelled

"DO NOT DARE SAY HIS NAME IN MY TOWER!" She flew towards him and was face to face glaring at him. Draco backed up surprised, so Luna went in between them and grabbed onto Draco's arm.

"I… suggest not saying his name while we are here…" Luna commented, Draco looked at her, then at Helena. Draco then nodded at Luna and just kept quiet.

"I apologize for my friend, Lady Helena…" Luna said. Helena looked at her surprised.

"Why would you be friends with a Slytherin, Luna…?" Helena asked her. Luna looked at her and then at Draco. Draco just looked at her confused and she then just shrugged.

"Okay well, acquaintances… But still, the reason why we are is is because… Do you know a book entitled, "The House Relics"?" Luna asked. After hearing those words, Helena stiffened, and she was a live, her heart would stop and she would look pale, well… more so than she is now.

"Yes… why do you ask…?" Helena asked quietly. Both Luna and Draco saw the hesitation in her actions and voice. The two looked at one another and then back at Helena. Luna replied.

"Well… You see, me and Draco read the book and noticed that the pages of the diadem and the locket are missing… So, we got curious and wanted to know why it was ripped from the book and what informations are in those pages, that would cause it to go missing" Luna explained, as calmly as she could. Which to Draco is how she normally talks.

"... I don't know, Luna… I'm really sorry…" Helena replied. She lowered her head and turned her spirited body towards the window.

"But do you have any idea on where it could be?" Luna asked. Helena just looked out the window. She was hesitant at sharing anything.

"Look Luna, I really don't know where it is… So, I suggest you both leave... " Helena said. Luna looked down disappointed but Draco went forward in front of Luna.

"Listen, Helena was it? Right, we came all this way just to look for some years old papers, and we had to come all the way here to ask you and come out with what? Nothing!? So I suggest you tell us where you think those pages are?" Draco said to her. Helena turned to him, and floated circles around them.

"Or what? You cannot do anything to me, I'm a ghost, I cannot be harmed. I've already felt pain, so why should some words from a boy from Slytherin be any more hurtful than a pinch on the cheek" Helena said. Her words were ice cold. And if her words had magic, could freeze the entire room.

"And another thing, what do you have against Slytherin? What did we ever do to you?" Draco asked her with his smug tone. Helena just looked at him with her cold stare and gave a mocking chuckle.

"You even talk like him… Always trying to get what he wants, no matter what… That's your trait, ain't it?" Helena said.

"Him? Him who?" After he asked that, Luna grabbed his arm and pulled him out towards the entrance, which now to them is the exit, of Ravenclaw Tower.

"I'm sorry about him Helena, he's just like this sometimes. We are sorry to bother you and thank you for your time" Luna said and smiled at her. She then pulled Draco and they were out in the hallway again.

"What the hell was wrong with her?" Draco asked. Walking next to Luna, the two made their way to the Great hall.

"You shouldn't have said those things, Draco, they were really hurtful, and Helena is a very sensitive ghost" Luna commented. Draco snorted at her words.

"She deserved to be questioned… Why the heck is she so cold, and what does she have against anyone from Slytherin?" Draco. Luna sighed and stopped to look at him, which made him stop too.

"It isn't that easy to explain, Draco… Sometimes we have stories that are best left forgotten in order not to feel hurt again" Luna explained.

"Ha! She can't even feel anything" With that comment Luna just hit his arm and walked off. Draco grunted and followed her, rubbing his arm as he did.

"Fine, sorry or whatever… So what now? Do we give up?" Draco asked.

"No! I am not giving up this search, I'm even more curious as to what information is in those pages…" Luna said, biting her lips and tapping her feet in annoyance. Draco chuckled at her reaction, which caused her to look at him.

"You're Ravenclaw is showing, again…" Draco smirked. She pouted at him and then continued to walk. Luna thought long and hard on who else they could ask about the pages. But then it hit her. After remembering their encounter with Helena, she remembered one last person to ask. A person who was also there during the same time as Helena.

"We need to go to the Slytherin Dungeon" Luna turned to Draco and asked this, stopping him and her from their walk to the Great Hall. Draco looked at her confused and asked.

"Why?"

"Because we need to talk to the Bloody Baron" Luna said. Draco looked at her and then thought about it.

"... You did say Helena reacts if I mentioned his name… But why the heck, why?" He asked again. Luna just grabbed his arm and they walked fast down the hall towards the Slytherin dungeon.

"Because Helena and the Bloody Baron were born and grew up in the same year as the Founders. They were in the same year together, just in different Houses. So if there is another person that knows about the founders, it's him!" Luna explained excitedly. Draco just chuckled at her reaction.

"How do you know all this?" Draco asked. Luna turned her head to him and winked.

"I'm a Ravenclaw remember? I have to know things" Luna said with a smile. Draco smirked at her and nodded.

"Hm… Good answer, Luna, guess I don't mind getting to know you better… But in private of course" Draco said. Luna giggled and he just smirked, as they walk towards the Slytherin dungeon in search of the Bloody Baron.


	4. Chapter 4: The Bloody Baron

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the concept of Harry Potter, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

It was now late at night, around 7 PM to be exact, and Luna and Draco had just arrived at the halls of Slytherin Dungeon. The dungeon was empty and quiet this time around because majority of the students were at the Great Hall eating dinner. However, Draco and Luna were not in the mood to eat, but on the move to solve the disappearance of the pages in the book of the House Relics. They were slowly looking around the hallways, keeping an eye on where the ghost of Slytherin could phase through. They knew the Baron was not very social and would likely tell them anything, but the two were willing to give it a try. Luna stopped and sat on a window sill. Draco followed and leaned his back against the wall beside her. The two were obviously tired of walking around the school, finding clues, and need to rest.

"How long are we going to keep this up, Lovegood?" Draco asked impatiently. Luna turned to look at him and sat up properly

"Well I won't stop until we find those pages and the reason behind the disappearance…" Luna replied. Draco groaned, annoyed that they will be after this by the end of the week, or more.

"Fine… But I blame you for my aching feet and legs" Draco rubbed his leg. Luna did the same to her feet by removing her shoes.

"You think I feel alright with this? I'm just as in pain as you are…" Luna whispered. He turned to look at her and sighed. He got on his knees and held her foot. Luna looked at him surprised, but just let him continue. Draco was rubbing her foot gently and Luna could not help but blush at the gesture.

"... Hope this makes it feel a little better…" He mumbled at her. Luna nodded and looked away.

"Thank you but… You didn't have to do that…" Draco grabbed her shoe and placed it back on. Luna looked at this gesture and was reminded of the story her father once told her. Cinderella was it's name.

"Don't mention it… Ever" Draco said. She giggled at him emphasizing "ever" but just shook it off.

"Awww! Little Drakie-poo is sneaking of with Loony Luna!" The two groaned at the same time and looked up. Above them was none other than Peeves the Poltergeist. An annoying little thing that love to pull pranks and tease students. Draco just glared at him, while Luna was still sitting calmly but she herself was annoyed at the presence of the geist.

"Hello Peeves…" Luna said calmly. She got off from her seat and looked up at him. Draco helped her up and just continued to glare.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked.

"I should be asking you two that! Unless you two are going off snogging one another, then maybe I should tell the professors!" Peeves said, with a hardy laugh. Luna and Draco stiffened and panic was written on their faces.

"Shut up! I'm not even dating her!" Draco yelled. Peeves continues to laugh, which made the two more annoyed at him.

"Come on, Draco, he is not worth our time" Luna suggested, she then turned and walked on more into the halls with Draco following but Peeves was also following behind yelling out.

"Drakie and Loony sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Peeves sang, but Draco and Luna tried their best to ignore him as they walked.

"Awww! Why are you both ignoring me? You going to go off and snog somewhere else?" Peeves snickered. Draco and Luna turned to glare at Peeves, but when they did, their glare turned into a smirked.

"Hm? What are you two smiling about?" Peeves asked, annoyed by their sudden smirk. The two looked at each other, then at Peeves.

"Peeves! What is going on here?!" From those words, Peeves stiffened and shakingly turned to face the ghost of Slytherin.

"G-g-g-g-greetings! Y-y-your bloodiness!" Peeves said nervously, with a bow. Luna giggled at Peeves' change in attitude, and Draco just laughs at his nervousness.

"Hello good Baron" Luna said with a curtese, and Draco just shrugged and followed with a bow. Baron nodded at the two of them and glared at Peeves.

"Why are you bothering these two students?" The Baron asked. His voice was as cold as ice, colder than that of the Grey Lady's when the two met her.

"No! No! No good, Sir! Peeves was just talking to them! Nothing is being bothered!" Peeves fanatically defended himself. Draco groaned and replied.

"Oh? So telling me and Luna that we were off in the dungeons snogging and hiding was a great way to start a conversation" He smugly said

"Don't forget that annoying kissing on the tree song…" Luna added on. The Baron looked at them and turned to glare at Peeves. With that look, Peeves squeaked in fear and flew off through a wall.

"... I apologize for his attitude towards you two… But I would like to ask why you are both here…" The Baron turned to Luna and looked at her attire.

"Especially you… You're not from Slytherin, so why are you here?" The way the Baron asked was not as cold as he was when he talked to Peeves.

"Well you see… We came here to find you, Sir…" Luna said. The Baron was surprised and looked at them both now.

"Me? Why would you look for me?" Draco came forwards and replied.

"We came here looking for the missing pages of the House Relics book. I'm not sure if you are familiar with that book but Lovegood here suggested that you might be able to know where they are" The Baron looked at Luna confused.

"If I remember correctly, you were alive during the founder's' time… You must know something…" Luna said quietly, she bowed her head shyly. The Baron shook his head and looked at the two.

"If you know that I was alive during that time, you must also know that Helena was alive just the same…" He said.

"We know, and we asked… But she refused to say anything… All she keeps on saying was she doesn't know. So we gave up and went to you for answers" Draco explained. The Baron chuckled at his words and turned away from them.

"I knew she would say that…. It's hopeless to try and get an answer out of her, especially with a question like that" The Baron said. Luna's head perked up and looked at him.

"So she does know where the pages are!?" Luna asked. The Baron looked at her and shook his head.

"No, she does not know where the pages are, nor why they were taken… But I can understand why she would would react to a topic such as the diadem and the locket…" Luna and Draco looked at the Baron confused.

"Why?" Draco asked

"Do you know WHO owned the diadem and the locket?" The Baron asked. The two nodded.

"Rowena Ravenclaw owned the diadem, and Salazar Slytherin owned the locket… But why would Helena not talk about a topic like that?" Luna asked. The Baron shook his head.

"It's not the diadem and the locket that she's hesitant to talk about… It's the owners of the objects"

It was already 9 PM, and everyone were returning to their dormitories. Luna and Draco bid the Baron goodnight and left the hallways. Draco decided to be a gentleman and escort Luna back to Ravenclaw tower. After their encounter with the Baron, as well as a shocking revelation in their search, the two were completely exhausted. Before Luna entered Ravenclaw tower, the two stopped to think about their next plan outside the Ravenclaw common room door.

"Well… that was a surprising turn of events…" Luna said. Draco nodded in agreement and leaned against a wall.

"So… Who else do we ask? Cause we've crossed out the two people who were actually there during the founder's time" Draco asked. Luna shrugged and shook her head.

"I don't know… I really don't know… " Luna said sadly. For once she felt defeated over a fact she would never find out. Draco looked at her and suddenly placed both hands on her shoulder. Luna looked at him.

"Hey, I know you can think of something and would never give up…" Draco said. Luna looked at him and gave him a nod.

"You're right… But I thought you would want me to give up on this, since you think this is a waste of time…" Luna commented. Draco smirked and shrugged.

"Let's just say, spending the day with you gave me a different way of looking at this little scavenger hunt. I find this to be entertaining, and you never know when we could use this information" Draco said. Luna smiled at him and nodded.

"And hey! I'm a Slytherin, we always get what we want, no matter what" Luna giggled and thought on who else to ask. Draco thought too, when suddenly Professor Flitwick passed by and told the two to start going into their dormitories. Draco nodded at him but then asked Luna.

"Why don't we asked Professor Flitwick? He might know a thing or two, seeing as he is the Head of Ravenclaw?" Draco asked. Luna looked at him and then back at the retreating form of Professor Flitwick.

"Hm… I guess you're right… But I think it's best if we ask tomorrow in the morning. I have class with him anyway by then" Luna recommended. Draco nodded.

"Right… Well, you better head inside, Lovegood…" Draco said. Luna nodded and stood on her toes to peck Draco's cheek.

"Right, Goodnight Draco…" Luna smiled and went inside her dormitory. Draco blushed at the gesture and touched his cheek.

"Right… Goodnight Luna…" Draco said and went off back to the Slytherin Dungeon.


	5. Chapter 5: Head of Ravenclaw House

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the concept of Harry Potter, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

The sun was rising once again over the mountains, shining on Hogwarts. Luna was still sleeping in her dormitory but was gladly woken up by Cho Chang. Luna rubbed her eyes and sat up, stretching her arms and body, releasing all the tired energy from her body. The search for the lost pages on the diadem and locket is still on and today, she promised Draco and herself that she would ask Professor Flitwick about this. She then grabbed her uniform and went in the bathroom to take a shower, coming out wearing her Ravenclaw uniform. Her hair was still wet but with a drying spell, it was back to its curly bouncy self. She grabbed a mirror and looked at herself, wondering what she should do with her hair.

"You should braid it, Luna" Padma told her. She just came in the room, fixing her stuff for the day. Luna looked at her and then at her hair.

"You think so?" Luna asked. Padma nodded and went up to Luna. Padma grabbed some of her hair and started to fix it. In 5 minutes, her hair was now in a beautiful french braid.

"Tada!" Padma said. Luna looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Cho then came in and saw Luna and smiled.

"Wow! Luna you look amazing!" Cho said and Padma nodded in agreement. Luna blushed at their complement and stood up, grabbing her back.

"Thanks you guys… Come on, let's go get some breakfast" Luna said. The two girls nodded and they then went down to the Great hall. The great hall was filled with students now, eating breakfast, and conversing with fellow housemates and other people of other houses. The Ravenclaw girls went to their table and started eating their breakfast. Luna got some sausages, as well as eggs and a muffin. For a drinks he got pumpkin juice.

"Hey Luna, nice hair style! You finally look normal" Michael Corner, a male Ravenclaw complimented, which to Luna's friends sounded like an insult.

"Sod off, Corner! Luna has always been normal, she's just unique" Cho said, she turned to Luna and smiled at her, which made Luna smile back.

"It was a complement, calm down" Michael said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Didn't sound like one to me" Padma rolled her eyes and said. Luna giggled at their interacting, and continued to eat her breakfast. Luna then started to feel a piercing gaze on her, which made her look up, towards the Slytherin table. Draco was looking at her, as he sipped his juice. She looked back at him and gave him a smile. He then nudged his head to his left, which made Luna look their. She saw Professor Flitwick talking to Professor Dumbledore about something. Once it ended, the small professor went down and headed towards the entrance. Luna continued to follow him as he left and once he did, she looked back at Draco. Luna gave him a knowing nod, and Draco nodded back with a smirk. He then continued his breakfast, while Luna continued hers.

"Hey, I'm going to head to my first class now… " Luna said, standing up after finishing her breakfast. Padma stood up as well and smiled.

"Let's walk together, we have the same first class anyway" Padma said. Luna nodded and said goodbye to Cho and the rest of their friends and left. The two were out of the Great hall and into the hallway, heading to their Charms classroom. All Luna could talk about while walking to Charms was the pages, and surprisingly Draco. She was surprise that Draco would continue to join her on this search, this silly search for a bunch of old pages. But Draco stuck with her till the end of last night, until this morning.

"So… Luna, do you fancy anyone?" Snapping out of her daydream, she forgot she was walking with Padma to Charms, who seems to be looking for a conversation.

"Huh? What?" Luna asked nervously. Padma gave a sneaky smirk and giggled. Luna looked down, with a blush visible on her cheek.

"Come on, I know you must fancy someone. I saw you looking across the table, towards the Slytherin table" Padma claimed.

"I… I don't know what you are talking about…" Luna said, Padma smiled and continued.

"Don't lie to me Luna. And I'm surprised, Slytherin? You should know their reputation but knowing you're kind-hearted self, you are willing to accept them" Padma said. Luna sighed and looked at her.

"I was not looking at anyone, I was simply day-dreaming, you should know that, Padma…" Luna defended. Padma smiled and shrugged. The two soon arrived at the Charms room, and the almost everyone was there but some were still coming in. They were having class with Hufflepuff, which was not as bad as having classes with Gryffindor or Slytherin. To them, Gryffindors would have difficulties with some lessons, except Granger of course, and Slytherins would pull pranks on the other house. Luna and Padma sat on the second row, with Luna sitting by the window.

"Good morning class! Today we will be learning the Banishing Charm, now wands at the ready! And I hope you brought the objects you want to banish…" Professor Flitwick said when he was standing on the podium.

2 hours passed and everyone had just finished performing the Banishing Charm, with minor accidents. The class soon ended with everyone leaving the classroom one by one. Padma was fixing her stuff, as well as Luna, but Luna looked at Professor Flitwick, and the at Padma.

"You can go ahead Padma, I have to talk to Professor Flitwick about something" Luna said. Padma nodded.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Luna nodded and Padma just shrugged and leaving, telling her goodbye and that she will see her later at lunch.

"Uhm… Professor Flitwick?" Luna went up to the podium and asked the dwarf professor. Professor Flitwick looked at Luna and smiled.

"Oh! Hello Luna, good to see you. You did well in class today. You managed to banish majority of your items and managed to bring them back at the same time, impressive" He complimented her, which made her blush and smile.

"Thank you Sir but that was not what I want to talk about…" The professor looked at her and asked.

"Whatever is it my dear?"

"I was wondering if you know anything about… the Diadem of Ravenclaw?" Luna asked him. Professor Flitwick smiled and gave a chuckle.

"But of course, my dear. You should also know about the diadem of your house's founder" Luna nodded and continued.

"Yes, I know about it but… I was wondering if you knew more about it…" Luna said. The professor thought long and hard and looked at her.

"Well all I know is that it belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw, the founder of Hogwarts and the house of Ravenclaw. Also that, anyone who wears the diadem will gain more wisdom and intelligence, than they already know. But other than that… Nothing" Luna looked down sadly but then Professor Flitwick said.

"But I must ask… Why the sudden interest in the diadem? Is this for a research paper?" The professor asked. Luna shook her head and smiled.

"No sir… It is just… Well, I went to the library yesterday and found an interesting book on the House Relics of Hogwarts… and I noticed that the pages on the Diadem of Ravenclaw were missing. Not only that, but the Locket of Slytherin's pages are missing as well…"

"Ah yes… I am familiar with that piece of work. Fun fact about the book, it has no author, if you noticed that" Professor Flitwick explained. After hearing that fact, Luna suddenly realised only now that the book never did have an author.

"I… I didn't notice that…" Luna whispered quietly. The professor chuckled and smiled.

"Yes well, I am familiar with the work and I know that some pages are missing. Specifically of Ravenclaw and Slytherin. But I must sadly say that I do not know where they are as well. I honestly want to know as well" Professor Flitwick explained. Luna looked down disappointed and gave him a sad nod.

"I see… I understand professor… I'm truly sorry for wasting your time…" Luna then turned around and walked away, but before she reached the entrance, Professor Flitwick said.

"But if you are able to find it, Ms. Lovegood, then you will be able to solve a life long secret on the history of the Founders. Because those pages have been missing since the year of the founders" Luna stopped to look at him. She gave him a small smile and nod and walked off down the hallway.

"So much for that… I might as well find Draco and tell him" As she was walking, she ran into someone and was about to fall on her butt again, but the person she ran into, grabbed her arm and pulled her steady.

"Watch where you're going, Lovegood" She knew that voice anywhere, which made her look up. She looked at Draco but then saw behind him, that he was not alone. She saw Crabbe and Goyle, in their Slytherin robes with their bags, heading to their next class.

"Yeah! Watch it, Lovegood!" Goyle snickered, and Crabbe followed. Draco looked at Luna and then back at the two.

"Go on without me… I'll handle, Lovegood" Draco said. Crabbe and Goyle looked at him confused and was about to ask what's up. But before they could, Draco gave them a cold glare and the two blokes ran off to their next class. Luna looked back and watch them run.

"Ah, the Slytherin glare, will scare anyone into doing anything they want…." Luna said. Draco smirked and looked at her.

"It's a trait… So what did Flitwick say?" Draco asked. She looked at him and then looked down sadly.

"Nothing… He also knows nothing… But, I found out… that the book on the House Relics, had no author…" Luna said. Draco's eyes widened at the fact.

"Really!? I didn't notice that before…" Draco mumbled the last part quietly. Luna nodded and looked out the window.

"I'm not sure what to do anymore…" Luna said with defeat in her tone. But she then sighed and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, I must be stalling you for your next class… Which is?" Luna sked.

"Potions with Professor Snape…" Draco answered. Luna looked at him and thought of something.

"Professor Snape… He's the head of Slytherin, correct?" Luna asked again. Draco nodded to her question.

"Yeah so?" Draco asked. Luna smiled and held both his hands in plead.

"Why don't you talk to Professor Snape!?" Luna asked excitedly. Draco blinked and looked at her frantically.

"Are you crazy!? Why would I ask him a silly thing like that!?" Draco asked. Luna looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please Draco… He is our last and only chance for any facts on possibly the Slytherin page and the locket...Please…" Luna pleaded. She looked at him with puppy dog eyes and Draco was eventually weakened by this. He then sighed in defeat.

"Alright, alright, fine! I'll talk to him… But don't expect much…" Draco said. Luna smiled happily and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Oh! Why thank you Draco!" Luna exclaimed with joy. Draco was surprised by this but he gave into the hug and hugged her back. They then let go of one another and a pink blush was visible on both of their faces.

"Right well… I better go before Snape gives me detention…" Draco said. Luna nodded and kissed his cheek. Draco was not anymore surprised with her kissing him on the cheek.

"Right… Well, good luck, with both potions and asking him…" Luna said. Once she said that she went around him and skipped on her merry way.

"Hey Luna!" Draco yelled. Luna turned and looked at him confused.

"Love the french braid… It makes you look beautiful…" Draco said. Luna then blushed a bright red, and turned away from him. She yelled back a thank you, as best as she can and ran off. Draco smirked and chuckled to himself, turning back to head for the dungeons, to the Potion's classroom.


	6. Chapter 6: Head of Slytherin House

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the concept of Harry Potter, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

After his conversation with Luna, Draco managed to make it to his Potion's class on time, with no detention from Professor Snape. He walked down the aisle, towards a table on the left, where his best friend Blaise was sitting. He sat down next to him and gave him an acknowledging nod. He placed his back under the table and pulled out his potion book. Professor Snape was not yet in so he spent his time looking at the cover of his book and thinking about what Luna has said. Due to Luna's unsuccessful attempt at getting any information out of Professor Flitwick, Draco now has to try and get information from Professor Snape. Knowing him, he won't be the easiest to talk too, especially on a topic on the House Relics.

"So where've you been, Draco? Crabbe and Goyle came in without you… Saying you had to talk to Lovegood" Blaise asked. He looked at Blaise then glared back at Crabbe and Goyle behind them.

"It's none of their business to say mine… But if you must know, I had to converse with Lovegood on how much of a loon she is when she runs into other people" Draco explained. Blaise raised a brow confused but just nodded and shrugged it off.

"Alright then… But are you sure it is nothing more?" He asked with a smirk on his face. Draco turned to him with a glare, and gritted his teeth as he replied.

"I'm 100% sure…" Blaise chuckled at his reaction and looked at the front of the class. Soon, Professor Snape walked into the classroom and waved his wand at the chalkboard. The chalk started to write by itself, writing today's lesson plan.

"Today, we are going be brewing a particularly difficult potion known as the Invigoration Draught… Can anyone tell me what this potion can do…" Professor Snape asked. As usual, no one responded, except Hermione who was raising her hand frantically. Draco rolled his eyes at her actions.

"No one… Pity… Very well then, Yes, Ms. Granger" Hermione placed her hand down and responded.

"It enhances the energy of whoever drinks it" She said.

"Correct… Whoever shall drink the potion will be given a high amount of energy and will allow them to finish an activity in a rapid pace… very different from a speed potion however…" Snape explained. Draco took down notes but would find himself rather tired. Professor Snape stood in front of the class and pointed his wand to the cauldrons and to the ingredients.

"You will now be brewing your own vial of Invigoration Draught… You have the entire class hour to finish then and place them on my table…Begin"

After an entire hour in his class, the class was finally over and everyone was able to submit their Invigoration Draught. Some accidents occurred, for example, Neville Longbottom accidently spilling his potion and Seamus Finnigan blowing up his cauldron. But accidents weren't always from Gryffindor, Crabbe and Goyle's potion managed to melt the cauldron and Pansy Parkinson's potion puffed into smoke, giving her frizzy hair. In the end they all managed to submit their potions and left the classroom calmly. Except for Pansy who was frantically yelling about her hair.

"Draco, you coming or what?" Draco didn't realize that he was staring at his potion's book for a while now, once he was finish with his potion. He didn't leave like Professor Snape said he could. He told him, he wanted to talk to him after class, which the professor allowed.

"No, I need to talk to Professor Snape about something…" Draco explained. Blaise nodded and went out of the classroom with Crabbe and Goyle. Draco stood up and grabbed his things and went up to Professor Snape.

"So… What is it you want to ask me, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Snape asked. Draco gulped nervously at how to ask the professor, so he just came right out and asked.

"Professor, I was wondering if you're familiar with… the Locket of Slytherin?" Draco asked. Professor Snape just looked at him calmly but didn't say a word for a while. Eventually he nodded and said.

"Yes… I am quite familiar with the Locket of Slytherin… Why do you ask?" Draco looked down and sighed.

"You see Sir, I read this book entitled "The House Relics" and it gave the information of the founders as well as the relics from each of the houses. However, the ones that are missing are on the Locket of Slytherin and the Diadem of Ravenclaw…I was wondering if you know about the book and may know where the missing pages are…or what informations do they hold" Draco asked. Professor Snape looked at him with a stern face and talked.

"Yes, I am very familiar with that book and I have come across it during my youth… And I am also aware of the disappearance of the pages of Ravenclaw and Slytherin. However, I cannot help you when it comes to its location or information, for I have never seen them at all or have read their pages…" Professor Snape explained. After hearing his answer, Draco looked down sadly and nodded in understanding.

"I see… Thank you Sir, that's all I need to know… I have to get to my next class now…" With that said, Draco turned around and headed for the entrance. But before he could leave, Professor Snape called out to him and said.

"Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you and MS. LOVEGOOD be careful when searching for answers on a mystery such as this… The information that you may find, might lead you to dangerous consequences…" Professor Snape explained. Draco stopped at his tracks and turned around surprisingly at Professor Snape.

"How did you…?" Professor Snape just gave him a smirk and turned his back towards Draco, fixing up the vials. Draco snapped out of his surprised trance and left the Potions classroom. He had to find Luna.

Since he knew it was in the middle of the afternoon, he thought he might as well head to the Great Hall for Lunch. He walked back up from the dungeons and down some halls and soon reaching the entrance of the hall. He looked around and Luna eating lunch with her friends and conversing. He knew she would be their since it was lunch hour, so he decided to head to his own table and eat as well. Once he sat in between Blaise and Theodore Nott, he grabbed what he could eat and started to chow down. He looked up at Luna and see her still talking to her friends. He smiled at how innocent and pure she looked among her peers but shook it off before anyone would ask why he was looking at the Ravenclaw table. He then grabbed a piece of parchment from his bag and scribbled a note. He folded it up and magically teleported the letter to Luna. Luna, who finished talking to her friends and started eating, suddenly saw a letter under her plate. She quickly grabbed it and looked around before anyone could see. She placed it under the table and opened it to read.

"Meet me at the front of the school, by the school entrance. We need to talk…"

-D.M.

She knew very well that the initials were Draco's and she looked up to see him looking at her. She nodded at him and continued to eat her lunch. Once she was done, she got up, bid her friends goodbye, and went out of the Great hall, to the font of the school. In 5 minutes, Draco was finished and soon followed her out. He went to the front of the school, by the entrance and saw Luna leaning against a wall. He casually walked up to her and leaned against the wall, next to her as well.

"What did you find out?" Luna asked him. Draco shook his head disappointingly.

"I found nothing… Not even Professor Snape knows about it… But he has run into the book before when he studied here, and he also saw that the pages were missing. He isn't surprised that the pages are still missing to this day…" Draco explained. She nodded in understanding and looked up at the sky sadly.

"I'm not surprised that he doesn't know… I don't think he would care about something like this… But it was nice to ask thought…" She said

"Yeah…. Uh! Now what do we do! We've asked all that we know who would have a chance at knowing! We asked the House Ghost and Heads of House of Slytherin and Ravenclaw, and came out with nothing!" Draco yelled out annoyingly to himself. Luna knew his anger was not towards her, or himself, but to the fact that they have come up with nothing.

"I know… I guess we should just give up…" Luna looked at Draco, who looked back and nodded in understanding.

"I guess… Come on, I might as well walk you back to your dormitory…" Draco said. She nodded, knowing she didn't have any classes until later at night in Astrology. The two then got off the wall and made their way to Ravenclaw Tower. They were almost to the entrance of Ravenclaw tower, when suddenly someone called them from behind.

"Luna… Draco…" The two stopped walking and turned around at the same time to see the Grey Lady floating in front of them.

"Helena… Is… Something the matter?" Luna faced her and asked. Draco kept quiet, in order not to stir up any yelling or insults from the lady.

"Yes… I would like to apologize for my behavior towards the two of you yesterday… I know you only wanted to know about the location and information of the diadem and locket… But the topic suddenly sparked an old rage inside me and… I would like to apologize for that... " The Grey Lady explained. Luna smiled at her and nodded.

"It's alright Helena, we understand… We've actually been all over the school looking for answers…" Luna said. Draco nodded in agreement.

"I know… I've heard…" When she said that, she turned a little behind her and Luna and Draco were surprised to see the Bloody Baron behind her.

"You!" The two yelled out surprised. The Baron chuckled at their reaction and floated next to the Grey Lady.

"I might as well tell Helena of how much perseverance you two are giving, into finding those pages… You even went to your head of house just to ask" Luna smiled and Draco just smirked.

"And because of that, I'm willing to share as much as I know about my mother's diadem and the Slytherin locket…" The Lady explained. Luna went up to her and nodded.

"Yes, but you do not have so say too much, in order for you not to feel hurt…" Luna said. Draco nodded and stood next to Luna.

"Yeah, the Baron told us why you didn't want to say a thing…" Draco said. Helena looked at the Baron and the Baron just looked away from her.

"I'm sure he has… " Helena looked at the two students and nodded.

"Yes well… All I can say is that my mother has always had that diadem every since I was born… Even she has never told me of where she received the thing… But I knew it possesses that ability to give the wearer unlimited knowledge and wisdom on anything. It is hard to trick anyone wearing the diadem." Helena explained. The two nodded and let her continue on.

"As for the locket… I'm not entirely sure of its background and history… For when I was born… That was when he left…" Luna looked down sadly at what she said. She remembered Helena telling her about how Salazar left the school due to the disagreement with Godric.

"But other than those informations… I have nothing else to tell you…" Helena said sadly.

"Not even where the pages are…?" Draco asked. Helena shook her head and looked down sadly.

"As I said before, I honestly do not know where the missing pages are…." Luna looked at Draco and vice versa. Sadness and disappointment were on both their faces but then Helena spoke up again.

"I can however, tell you where they might have been…" Luna and Draco perked up at her words and turned to look at her.

"Really!? Where?" The two asked. Helena giggled at their reaction, as well as the Baron.

"The mostly likely place that the pages could be… would be in the Chamber of Secrets" Helena said.

"The chamber of Secrets? You mean the same chamber that Potter found when we were in 2nd year?" Draco asked to confirm. Helena nodded.

"I've heard about the Chamber but I've never been in there…" Luna said.

"That is exactly why it would be a perfect place to hide forbidden information…" Helena said. Luna looked at her confused and asked.

"Why would something like that be forbidden?" Luna asked. Helena looked at her and then at the Baron.

"Knowing the information that I told you last night, you need to understand that something like that was forbidden during our time, especially in the school…" The Baron explained. Luna nodded and so did Draco.

"Well then, off to the Chamber of Secrets we go then?" Draco said. Luna smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes let's go!" Luna exclaimed excitedly. Before they could run to the girl's lavatory, Helena spoke up.

"We are going with you two" Helena said. Luna looked at her and then at Draco.

"Wait, why?" Draco asked.

"I also want to know why they were taken… I might have an idea on what the information is on the pages but I want to confirm my theory by actually seeing the papers.." Helena explained. Draco nodded and then looked at the Baron.

"I might as well follow, in order to keep you two out of trouble… Me and Helena kind of feel responsible for what you are about to do…" Luna smiled at him and then looked at Helena, then back at Draco.

"Well then, shall we all?" Draco nodded and held her hand, making a run for the girl's lavatory, with the ghost of Slytherin and Ravenclaw, turning into spirit ball form, following behind.


	7. Chapter 7: The Chamber of Secrets

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the concept of Harry Potter, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

After running through hallways and pass some students, Draco and Luna soon arrived at the girl's lavatory. This one special lavatory was home to the Basilisk of Salazar Slytherin and the location of the Chamber of Secrets. Luna first stepped in and was soon followed by Draco, but he had to look around to make sure no one saw him enter a girl's bathroom. The Bloody Baron and Helena phase through the wall and continued to follow Luna and Draco. Luna looked at the many stalls of the bathroom but then saw the sinks that serves as the entrance to the Chamber of Secret. Draco circled around the sink while Luna stopped and looked at herself in the mirror.

"So this is it…? The entrance of the chamber?" Luna asked. Draco stopped right next to her and nodded.

"Yup… This is the one…" Draco said.

"Oh, looks like some people decided to pay the chamber a little visit, and not poor myrtle…" The two stiffened and turned around to see Myrtle floating above them.

"Hello Myrtle…" Luna said

"Oh, what is little loony Luna doing here? Are you both here to tease defenseless and ugly Myrtle!?" Myrtle yelled. The two stepped back surprised but then the two ghost that they were with floated in front of her.

"Enough Myrtle… You do not yell at someone like that… Especially if they are from the same house as us…" Helena said, the Baron then nodded in agreement. Luna stepped forward, in between the two house ghost.

"Myrtle.. I was wondering if you know about the House Relics… as well as the missing pages contained in it, and why it was taken…" Luna asked. Myrtle looked at Luna but then laughed.

"So what if I do know? You're wasting your time, Loony. Those pages were long gone! Longer than I have ever been and longer than these two, old folks!" Myrtle yelled. Helena flew up to her to protect Luna.

"Myrtle enough! You have no right to speak like that! Just because you died from the eyes of the basilisk, does not mean you will take out your anger on them!" Helena said. The Baron floated up to Helena and helded her, or tried to hold her, by the shoulders.

"Oh? And since when did you two started becoming friends? If I remembered correctly, you do not want to speak to the likes of him!" Myrtle claimed. Helena glared at her, as well as the Baron.

"Yes I know that, but the circumstances have changed and we are currently helping Luna and Draco" Helena said

"Fine, whatever, do what you want… I do not really care" And with that, Myrtle flew up and down a toilet bowl. Luna and Draco looked at the action with disgust and then turned back to the sink.

"How do we open it then?" Luna asked. Draco went up to the sink and tried to find a specific one. He then found the faucet that had the carvings of the snake.

"You need to speak in parselmouth, in order to get it to open" He said

"Well you should have said it before! Now we can't get inside…. None of us know how to speak in Parselmouth…" Luna said with defeat. Draco looked at her distraught expression and just chuckled it off.

"What's so funny?" Luna asked

"You may not know how to speak in snake language… But I do" Luna looked at him surprised. She did not believe what she was hearing.

"Wait… Are you serious?" Luna asked. Draco nodded and went up to the sink. He then spoke in Parselmouth, which soon lifted the roof of the sink, and then separated the sinks, making a giant hole to the very bottom. The 3 of them were surprised at Draco's new found abilities.

"I learned how to talk and write in Parselmouth during my free time… Never know when you're going to need it." Draco said as he looked down the hole. Luna looked down at the hole, and so did the two ghost.

"Well then… Gentleman's first" With that said, Luna pushed Draco, which made him lose balance and fell down the hole.

"LOVEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Draco yelled as he fell. Luna looked down and giggle, jumping and falling into the hole with him. The two ghost followed soon after. The two soon landed at the very bottom, and they landed under a bunch of skeletons, which made them react frantically and got up.

"Thanks alot, Lovegood" Draco sneered at her. Luna smiled and nodded. They then started to walk down the dark path way, that was filled with so many bones and rotting flesh. Certainly a place a basilisk would stay and eat at. Luna walked up ahead, followed by Draco and their two ghostly companion.

"I didn't think this was what Professor Slytherin was making down here… If I remember correctly, he promised the founders that he would fix the sewage system… Apparently he did by making it into a den for a basilisk…" The Baron suddenly explained. Soon they reached the second door and Draco did his thing and was able to open it. Once he did, they stepped through and was soon face to face with a row of snake statues, as well as the head of Salazar Slytherin up ahead.

"Is this…?" Luna asked. Helena nodded and floated down the aisle.

"Yes… This is the Chamber of Secrets…" Helena floated forward with the 3 following behind. She was soon face to face with Salazar's statue face. Helena looked at it and felt intimidated by the piercing gaze of the Slytherin Founder. Helena floated back when she suddenly floated back enough to feel the Baron's energy.

"It's alright Helena…" The Baron said and placed a hand on her shoulder. If Helena was alive, she would be blushing but instead just nodded at the Baron. Luna was watching their interaction and smiled with delight at them.

"Luna! Look at this!" Luna turned her head to the right and saw Draco standing next to the skeleton of the Basilisk that Harry slayed during his second year.

"That's a basilisk… Isn't it…?" Luna asked. He nodded and stroked his hand on the dry basilisk bones.

"Yeah… But it's dead now so, no harm will come to us I hope" Draco backed away from the dead creature and then turned around to find the two ghost missing.

"Baron? Helena?" Draco called out. Soon the two ghost phased back to them from the head of Salazar and frantically shouted.

"Draco! Luna! There is a room! A room inside of the head of the Professor!" The Baron yelled frantically and pointed towards the statue of Salazar.

"Yes, and the mouth is a possible door way… Maybe Draco can try and open it" Helena suggested. Draco went up to the mouth of Salazar and started speaking in Parselmouth. The mouth started to widen, which created a passageway into his head.

"Strange way to make an entrance…" Luna said. Draco went on ahead and then helped Luna in. The two were now inside, while the ghost just phased through the head.

"Wow… Where are we…?" Draco asked. Luna shrugged and shook her head, not sure how to respond to all of this.

"Lumos maxima…" Luna said, she waved her wand and the entire room lit up. What they saw was a room filled with some dead snake skins in the corners of the room and some shelves filled with books. Helena flew to the books, while the Baron just stood by Draco. But what caught Luna's attention, was a chest in the center of the room.

"Look at this, Draco" Luna called. Draco rushed towards her and saw the chest as well. The chest was decorated with carvings of silver snakes and the main color being black. Some of it's jewelry decor were green and it had a lock to keep it from intruders.

"Stand back…"Draco said. Luna stood up and went behind Draco. The two ghost also stood behind Draco as he pulled out his wand.

"Alohamora" Draco said. He pointed his wand at the lock and it fell from it's hold. The chest snapped open and Luna and Draco took a peek at what was inside.

"What's all this?" Luna asked. She knelt down and pulled out books, specifically potion books. She then pulled out some robes, as well as potion bottles.

"I remember those books, those are professor Slytherin's most prized collection of Potion books… He wrote those himself" the Baron said. Luna picked up a book and read through some of them.

"Amazing… These are potions I've never even heard of! Oh, we must take these up with us" Luna said excitedly. Draco however, was distracted by a small black box in the center of the chest. He pulled it out and removed the dust. Once he opened it, he was surprised to what he had discovered.

"Draco… Is that?' Luna asked

"A vial of memories…" Draco said. He picked up the vial and turned it around, in order to examine it. Luna examined it as well, but then took it from him and read.

"Memories of… Salazar Slytherin… Draco, these belong to Salazar Slytherin himself! We must find out, what these memory contains! What if they contain the location of the missing pages" Luna said. Draco looked at her and shook his head.

"Yes I know Luna, but how do we do that? We don't even have one of those pensive dishes that help you look at these things…" Draco said.

"There is! The one in Dumbledore's office. I remember Harry telling me that he saw a pensive dish inside of Dumbledore's office one time, maybe we might be able to use it" Luna said. Draco thought about it and then asked.

"Well then how do you expect we get in without Dumbledore questioning us on what we are up too?" Draco asked worriedly. Luna stopped and thought for a moment. What could they do to get in the office? Soon, Helena flew up to them and suggested.

"Why don't me and the Baron distract Professor Dumbledore…?" She suggested. The Baron nodded in agreement.

"What!? That's crazy! What kind of excuse would you possibly give him?" Draco asked.

"Just leave that to the two of us, and you two can sneak in and look at the memory" Draco looked at Helena with a worried expression but sighed in defeat. Luna looked at him, which in turn, he looked back. He nodded and Luna nodded back.

"Very well… We will go through with that plan…" Luna said to the two ghost. They nodded as well and the 4 soon made their way back up to the surface. Once they left the lavatory, they then started to walk to Professor Dumbledore's office, in order to conduct their plan.


	8. Chapter 8: Salazar's Memories

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the concept of Harry Potter, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Draco and Luna were hiding by a corner, that was near the entrance to Dumbledore's office. They just came out of the Chamber of Secret with something that could tell them more about the missing relics, as well as the owner of the memories himself, the memories of Salazar Slytherin. They just thought of a plan to bring Dumbledore out of the office for a while, in order for them to use the dish that can help them view the memories. Helena explained that they will distract the Headmaster while they sneak in. Helena said that she will tell the Professor that Peeves was causing a ruckus in Ravenclaw tower by her tower. The Baron will then force Peeves to follow along, or else he will punish him for not listening. Luna and Draco agreed to the plan as they hid behind a corner, going through the plan all together.

"We all know what the plan is right?" Luna asked them. The two ghost nodded and Draco looked at her and nodded as well. She nodded at the two ghost, and they flew to where they needed to go. Helena flew up to Dumbledore's office, while the Baron went to look for Peeves.

"Headmaster!" Helena yelled out. Professor Dumbledore was in his studies, seated in his desk, writing something on a parchment. He then heard Helena's cry and looked up from what he was doing.

"My dear Lady, what is the matter?" Dumbledore asked. As much acting as she can give, she made an annoyed face.

"It's Peeves again! He went up to my tower and ruined my room! I cannot get him to leave… Can you maybe tell him to?" Helena asked him. She knew that he knew that she could not ask the Baron because of their past.

"Very well then, my lady" He stood up from his seat and went to the door. The staircase appeared before him and went down to the halls. Helena followed him down and took a peek from the corner of her eye. The two students saw them leave and saw Helena giving them a signal to go in.

"Let's go…" Draco whispered. The two crouched down a little and quickly went up the staircase, before it could disappear. They soon went into his office and sighed with relief as Luna closed the door.

"Thank heavens… But we must act quickly, we only have a short amount of time before they come back." Luna knew that Helena's tower was far from Dumbledore's office, but that doesn't give them the excuse to be slow.

"Right, of course" Draco agreed. The two looked around his office and soon found the Pensive dish near his shelves that also contained bottles of memories. Luna made the dish float to the center of the room and the two walked up to it. Luna went around it and was face to face with Draco, with only the dish separating them.

"Are you ready?" Luna asked. Draco helded up the vial and opened it. He looked at Luna and smirked.

"As ready as I'll ever be…" Draco then poured in the memory, and looked at Luna. Luna reached and held his hand, which Draco squeezed with reassurance. They then dipped their head slowly into the dish and was soon transported to another time.

Soon, images were slowly starting to appear around the two. Their physical bodies were present, but matter was still slowly building it self up. A wall was starting to form around them, but it was long, which gave them the idea that they were appearing in a hallway. They looked out the window and saw that it was raining, and the skies were dark. There guess was that is was the afternoon. Luna and Draco started to walk down the hallway, to see that it was empty, but the two knew they were in Hogwarts, just 1000 years back into Hogwarts. The two continued to walk forward, when they suddenly heard someone yell.

"What are you doing back here!?" the two hid behind a wall and peeked their head around the corner. What they was was Godric Gryffindor, in all his glory, with medium brownish blonde hair and his brown tunic, with a red cape with fur collar, yelling at a man, with long black hair and black robes with green detailed designs, as well as a hooded cloak around his neck, who as they knew was Salazar Slytherin. The two wizards looked almost old but still well enough to stand properly.

"Wait a minute… This is a memory right? They can't see us because they aren't real…" Luna said. She pulled Draco out of the corner and walked up to the two to get a better idea of what they were talking about.

"You know why I'm here, Gryffindor… I need to see Rowena, where is she?" Salazar yelled back at him. Before Godric could yell back, the memory started breaking apart, the images started to vanish suddenly and was replaced with another scene. Luna and Draco stood confused of the suddenly change in place.

"What happened?!" Draco asked frantically. Luna shook her head and shrugged too. She honestly wasn't sure of what happened, but since they can't do anything about it, they followed what was going on.

They looked around and saw that the memory has brought them to the school's library. It hasn't changed since then but then again, when they saw what the halls had looked like, there really wasn't much of a change. Luna turned and saw Salazar walking towards them, but instead of a bump, Salazar phased through them, as if they were ghost. Draco looked at Luna and Luna just grabbed his arm and followed him. They followed the professor all the way to the Forbidden section of the library, and noticed that his attire was the same as when they last saw him.

"I'm guessing the memory we just saw and this one, all happened in the same day…" Luna confirmed. They saw Salazar stop in front of a book, that seemed to be writing itself. It was old, and had brown leather covering. Luna squinted her eyes and realized why the book looked familiar.

"Draco! That's the book! The House Relics" Luna yelled. Draco looked closer and saw that it was the book.

"You're right, Luna! But… what is he?" Before Draco could finish what he was about to ask, they saw Salazar walking up towards the book. He pushed the quill that was writing the book aside and turned to the page of Rowena's diadem.

"Draco, it's the missing pages!" Luna exclaimed. She gasped in joy in seeing the actual pages from the book. But like her heart from what she just saw, Salazar ripped at least 3 pages from the book. The two gasped at what he had done but he wasn't finish yet. He then turned to his page and did the same. But just like a while ago, the memory started to change again.

"What's going on!?" Luna asked as she looked around. The memories image changed again to them outside of Hogwarts, near the entrance of the Forbidden Forest. It was raining, so they guessed that this memory also takes place in the same time and day as the last 2 memories.

"This is getting ridiculous… Where are we now? And where is Professor Slytherin?" Draco asked. Luna looked around and saw the hundreds of trees behind them.

"I believe we are still at Hogwarts… Outside of Hogwarts at least, by the Forbidden forest…" Luna answered. They then see Salazar coming from the school, down towards them at the entrance of the forest. Luna and Draco both followed him deep into the forest. Since it was all just a memory, they know nothing can hurt them here.

"Where is he going?" Draco asked. Luna shrugged and continued to follow. Salazar then stopped, which made the two stop as well. He waved a wand, that opened up a secret pathway of some sorts. Salazar went in, followed by the two. After reaching the end of the pathway, they were surprised at what they say.

They didn't realize that they went up a hill that overlooked Hogwarts and the Black Lake. The clearing was filled with grass and beautiful flowers of various colors. But what really stood out was a tree that grew on the center of the clearing, and it bore green apples. Luna and Draco looked in awe at how beautiful it was, but due to the rain and dark skies, the atmosphere was not as.

"It's beautiful here…" Luna said. Draco nodded in agreement but went back to watch Salazar, as he went up to the tree and looked up at it. They were surprised to see Salazar smile for the first time they have ever seen him, because majority of what the school has are all serious pictures of him in books. But what they saw was genuine but it felt sad. Salazar then looked down and pointed his wand to the ground and casted a spell to dig up a hole.

"What's he doing now?" The two watched as a hole was being dug up from the ground. Once the hole was done, Salazar knelt down and pulled out the missing pages. Luna and Draco watched curiously as they saw him tie the pages up with a ribbon, a blue one for Rowena's and a green one for Salazar's. He then placed them inside bottles and placed a cork on it so that dirt would not get into them, and then placed them underground.

"Oh my gosh… They're here… This is where the pages are…" Luna said. Draco watched on as Salazar pulled out two vials, he then pointed his wand at the side of his head and pulled out a white string of memories. He place one in one vial and placed it in his pocket. He then took another memory, and put it in another vial and placed it in the ground.

"So the memory we are in, must be the one he kept in his pocket" Luna said.

"Yeah but why is it so distorted…?" Draco asked. Luna thought for a moment and replied

"I guess it's because the memory is so old that, it can't keep majority of it for long...Unless this memory was tampered with, I'm not sure…" Draco nodded and watched on. Salazar soon buried the items but continued to kneel before the tree.

"We need to know what is inside that memory…" Luna said. Draco nodded in agreement and started to sense that the memory is about to end.

"We need to go… Now, Luna" Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. Luna nodded and turned back towards the entrance, but before they did, they heard Salazar starting to cry. The two looked back at him and then at each other, with sympathy on their face.

"I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry…." Salazar cried, his tears falling on the soil that buried his memory and they pages. Before Luna walked could walk up to them, the two were starting to be pulled back by the memory, and soon the images and Salazar vanished. Draco and Luna were then brought back out from the dish and the two breath in shock of what they learned. Luna looked at Draco and then vice versa.

"We need to go to that tree… That clearing…" Luna said with determination

"Yes, you should…" The two jumped and turned to face a smiling Dumbledore, and the two ghost that been helping them along the way, float next to him with their head bowed down.

"Professor, we can explain…" Luna started but Dumbledore held up a hand and shook his head.

"No need… These two have already explained it to me…" He pointed to Helena and the Baron, which caused them to look at Draco and Luna apologetically. Luna and Draco nodded in understanding and turned back to their professor.

"And I am not mad at what you two are trying to figure out. In fact, I'm rather impressed with the amount of determination you have into learning what you can about our precious school… Especially, the founders of your houses" He explained.

"So… you also know about the missing pages?" Draco asked. The professor nodded and went over to pet his pet phoenix.

"Yes Mr, Malfoy, I've known about the missing pages for a long time now, and no student has ever tried to find them… But it seems you and Ms. Lovegood are keen in finding them, aren't you" The two nodded and the professor just smiled.

"I suggest going to this clearing and retrieving those pages… And then once and for all, we will better know the secret that has been kept to us from the Founders…" Dumbledore said. The two students nodded in agreement.

"Once you do, come back here and you two may fix the book by putting back the pages… Also, if there is another vial to be found, you may use the Pensive dish, when you come back…" Luna smiled and looked at Draco, who smirked back at her.

"Yes! And thank you professor…" Luna said, she held onto Draco's hand and nodded.

"Let's get those pages" Draco smirked and squeezed her hand in agreement. The two thanked Dumbledore again and soon ran out of his office, towards the Forbidden Forest.


	9. Chapter 9: Pages for Ages

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the concept of Harry Potter, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.

 **Italics:** _Flashback_

* * *

After leaving the office of Professor Dumbledore, Luna and Draco ran fast down the halls and out back towards the Forbidden Forest. The students that saw them run where confused as to what or where the two were heading too but would simply ignore them. The two would run past a few teachers, that would tell them to slow down and not run down the balls, but they replied with Dumbledore asking them to run a quick errand. They weren't lying but weren't saying much either because what they were doing would benefit them and not him. After all that running, the soon reached the entrance of the Forbidden forest and slowly stepped in carefully. They first looked around to see if anyone followed them but where safe to say that they can go in with no one following.

"Do you remember where the clearing was?" Draco asked. Luna nodded. She remembered exactly where Salazar would turn just to get to the clearing.

"We just need to take a couple of rights and then a left and we will be there…" The two continued to walk and Draco would simply follow Luna through the forest. Soon, they reached the entrance of the clearing that seemed to be covered with a lot of vines and leaves. Luna pulled a wand out and magically removed all the vines and leaves to give them a good pathway.

"Let's go…" They stepped through the entrance and would walk for a minute before finally reaching the clearing. To their surprise, the clearing was just as beautiful as they last saw in the memory. The flowers on the ground still bloomed, the grass was lusciously green, and the tree that protected the pages still grew strong.

"We're here… We are actually here…" Draco said with awe. The two slowly walked up to the tree and would feel the wind blowing through their hair and on their uniforms. The leaves of the tree where dancing with the wind but the apples would never fall, no matter how strong the wind.

"I wonder how yummy they are?" Luna skipped up to the tree and tried to reach for an apple, but due to her height she was still not able to pick the lowest one. Draco rolled his eyes and went up to Luna and picked her up by the waist and hoist her up. Luna gasped at his action and looked down at him.

"Well then… Go on" Draco insisted. Luna smiled and reached to grab an apple and plucked one out. Draco then lowered her down until she was standing on her own. She took a bite out of the apple and chewed happily.

"It's good, want some?" Luna held up the apple to Draco's lips, which then let him take a bite. Draco nodded in agreement about the taste but then swallowed to talk.

"Come on, we need to dig out the pages, which way did he pointed his wand" Draco pulled out his wand, at the ready and looked around at the ground.

"Uhm… uh…" Luna stepped back away from the tree and looked at it. She was trying to remember Salazar's position and once she did, went to his exact spot.

"Here!" Luna pointed to the ground, an area not too far from the tree. Draco nodded and took Luna's place and pointed his wand at the ground. He casted the same spell that helped Salazar dig up the hole. Slowly, Luna and Draco could see three bottles popping out of the ground as the dirt lessened. Luna and Draco smiled in glee and rushed to pull out the bottles from the ground.

"This is it… We finally found them" Luna smiled at Draco happily. He smiled back and sat on the ground under the tree.

"Well then, go on and read yours first" Draco said. Luna removed the cork from the bottle and pulled out the missing pages from the Diadem chapter. She knew it was from the Diadem chapter because the ribbon that Salazar tied around it was blue. Luna the unrolled the pages and read the page aloud so that Draco could hear it too, and know about its contents.

"The Diadem of Ravenclaw was once belonged to one of the founders of Hogwarts and the founder of Ravenclaw House, Rowena Ravenclaw. The Diadem was enchanted to let who ever wears it, gain immense knowledge and wise on anything and everything. It garnered blue sapphire diadems and was held together by silver metal. On the silver metal, the quote of Ravenclaw was engraved, "Wit beyond measure, is man's greatest treasure". This was a quote that Rowena herself believed and what her house believes up to this day…" Luna continued to read the two pages to Draco the entire time. But it was the last page that gave the reason as to why the pages were stolen and hidden away.

"The Diadem was never a family heirloom nor was it bought by Ravenclaw herself. It was once a special gift from Salazar Slytherin to Rowena, as a means to show his love and affection for the witch. Salazar enchanted the diadem just for her, because he knew that she valued knowledge above anything else. Rowena would often wear the diadem wherever she went and would often be asked by students and faculty as to where she had obtained it. Due to their relationship being kept a secret to others, especially Helga and Godric, she would say it was a family heirloom passed down from generations. The reason as to why Rowena & Salazar's affair remained a secret from the entire school is because the founders all agreed that relationship among colleagues is forbidden in order not to distract one another. However, once Salazar left the school, Rowena was heartbroken and she was not able to tell him of the child that they had created together one night, a daughter that would be named Helena Ravenclaw" Luna and Draco looked at each other sadly. They weren't surprised at that revelation because they remembered the Baron telling them this a day ago.

" _What does Professor Rowena and Professor Salazar have to do with Helena?" Draco asked_

" _It's because the two founders are Helena's parents…" The Baron said. Draco and Luna took some time to register this but then their eyes widened at what he had just revealed._

" _What!?" The two yelled out_

" _You heard me correctly, Helena is the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin" The Baron repeated the information again to make it more clear to them._

" _But why is Helena's last name Ravenclaw and not Slytherin?" Luna asked_

" _Back then, relationship among faculties were not allowed, in order not to distract one another… So the two professors kept their relationship a secret. But when Rowena found out she was pregnant with Helena, and then Salazar left, she just told her friends that she had a child with a man outside of the school system and was murdered by a muggle due to him being a wizard, and so she gave Helena her last name" The Baron explained_

" _Did they actually buy that story?" Draco asked_

" _Surprisingly yes… Professor Hufflepuff was worried for her and Professor Gryffindor felt just as sad… But the two promised to help raise Helena like their own and Helena would often call them Aunt and Uncle instead of Professor when we were in class" He chuckled at the memory. Luna and Draco just nodded._

"But… at least we know.. Professor Slytherin loves her… and that he would never just make a child with her for no reason" Luna said. Draco looked up at the sky and sighed.

"Yeah but he left her… He would have stayed if he knew what he was leaving… Not just the school, not just Professor Rowena, but also their child" Draco said. Luna looked at him and was surprised at the passion of his words. She smiled at him and continued to read the page.

"Helena grew up under the care of Rowena but would often ask who her father was. Rowena would say that her father was a great and powerful man with ideals too great for the world to accept, which left him to be an outcast. Helena would not understand but she would accept that reason nonetheless. Not only was she under the care of Rowena, but also of the other two founders, Helga and Godric. If Rowena were to be busy, she would leave Helena under the care of the two, which is often every day. Through the years, Helena grew up to be a fine young lady, adored by many suitors but she would reject them, saying that none of the men she had met were up to her standards. Growing up by her side was, a young baron from Slytherin house, who was just the same age and year as Helena. The two would talk and interact ever so often, until the baron would ask for her hand in marriage when she was older. Again, like all the men, she declined, but her reason was unlike the rest. Secretly, the baron did live up to her standards but she did not want to be weaken by this and so declined his offer." Luna stopped when Draco suddenly ask.

"So… She does like the Baron?" Luna shrugged.

"I'm not sure… I guess it's that situation back then when women were just accessories and house wives for men and she didn't want to be in the same position as them and be just some trophy wife." Luna explained. He nodded and ushered her to continue.

"But there was a moment in Helena's life where she grew tired of the admiration that went to her mother. She did not like the fact that people adore her for her brains and beauty. This is because she knew that she had to live up to her people's expectation to be her mother's daughter. And so, one night, Helena stole her mother's diadem and ran away with it. She knew that the diadem was valuable to her mother, and without it, she would be nothing."

"Helena did what?!" Draco asked. Luna nodded.

"I remember Helena telling me this one day… That she stole her mother's diadem and wanted to destroy it... " Luna said.

"...Well go on then" Draco said

"After realizing that her daughter and the diadem were missing, Lady Ravenclaw called the Baron and asked him to find her. Before he did, he asked her why. Rowena then told the Baron that Helena was her and Salazar's daughter and that the diadem was a gift from him and her only reminder of him left. The Baron then agreed to go find Helena and went off in search for her. It didn't take him long to find her in the forest of Albania. Despite the Baron's pleaded for Helena's return, plus telling her the true identity of her father, Helena still refused to go with him. And because of his temper towards Helena's behavior he…" Luna gasped at the last few words of the book.

"What is it? Go on!" Draco said. Luna looked at Draco sadly and continued.

"He grabbed his family's dagger and stabbed Helena. After the life left her body and realizing what he had done, under sheer guilt, the Baron stabbed himself, now covered in the blood or his lover and himself…"

"... I now understand why he's called the Bloody Baron… And I'm not surprised why he doesn't want to tell his story to people… especially in front of Helena" Draco said. Luna nodded and continued reading the last sentences.

"After their death, Rowena was soon announced dead in her bed due to old age and was buried not too far from the school. After the burial ceremony, Helena and the Baron returned to Hogwarts as the head ghost for Ravenclaw and Slytherin, respectively." Luna finished reading. She sighed and leaned against the tree next to Draco.

"... Now I'm more curious of Professor Slytherin's side of the story" Luna said. Draco looked at her and then at the bottle in his hand. He removed the cork of the bottle and pulled out the page and untied the green ribbon.

"The Locket of Slytherin once belonged to one of the founders of Hogwarts and the founder of Slytherin house, Salazar Slytherin. The locket was made out of a green emerald gem with a silver chain to wear around the neck. Inside the gem was the letter S that was being formed by a snake with ruby red eyes." Draco continued to read the pages of the locket but then reached the party that talked about where the locket came from.

"The locket was actually a gift from one of Salazar's co-founders, Rowena Ravenclaw, as a token of her love and affection for the wizard…" Draco looked at Luna.

"The same thing… So the locket and diadem were gifts to each other…" Luna smiled and looked at the page. Draco then continued to read.

"However, due to the negative influence that the rest of the founded thought he was giving to Rowena, as well as their agreement to having no relationships between faculties, Salazar and Rowena agreed to keep their affair a secret between them. And so, they would often sneak glances at one another during meals in the great hall or visit each other's rooms at night. Rowena was also the only person who knew about Salazar's secret chamber in the girl's bathroom, because he knew he could trust her with that. But, because of Salazar's argument between Godric on the acceptance of mudbloods and half bloods inside the school, Salazar left, leaving Rowena to care for their unborn daughter, Helena Ravenclaw. Rowena found out that she was pregnant even before Salazar left but chose not to inform him because she was scared on how he would reach" Luna then cut in.

"But she should have told him… If he loves her so much, he would accept her and Helena….Right?" Luna asked. Draco looked at her sadly and continued to read.

"News, however, travelled fast, and Salazar, now an old man, soon found out via another wizard that Rowena had a daughter named Helena Ravenclaw. Salazar quickly counted how long Rowena was possibly pregnant for and when the child was born to when she grew up and came to realize that Helena was his daughter as well. Salazar soon apparated back to Hogwarts in order to find Rowena and Helena but was soon confronted by Godric in one of the hallways."

"Hallways… Draco, that memory… the memory we were in just a few minutes ago, that was Salazar returning to Hogwarts finding Rowena and Helena…" Luna said. Draco thought about it and nodded to her words. He then continued.

"Godric then told Salazar that Rowena has passed due to old age and that Helena has also died due to murder. Not taking the news well, Salazar left Godric and decided to leave the school. But before he could, he decided to take a detour towards the library and went towards the House Relics book. This book was enchanted by all four of the founders to write the entire history of the relics that they owned, from the good to the bad stories. However, not wanting the public to know about their affair, Salazar grabbed the pages from the Ravenclaw and Slytherin chapters and ripped-" Draco then stopped reading the page because this was the part where he and Luna remembered, Salazar pushing the quill that was writing aside and ripping the page off, not letting the book continue with it's story.

"Well… that's it…" Draco then looked at Luna, who was looking at the pages in his hand.

"So that's why he took it… Salazar Slytherin was the one who took the pages, because he didn't want anyone to know about their love and their daughter Helena…" Luna confirmed. Draco nodded and looked between his and Luna's pages.

"... Wait… there was something else" Draco said. He went back towards the whole and looked for it. He then pulled out the vial that contained the last memory that they needed to see of Salazar's.

"The story isn't over yet…" Luna said. She looked at Draco, who stood up and grabbed Luna's hand and helped her up.

"Not it isn't" Draco smirked. The two then nodded to one another and grabbed ran back out of the entrance and out of the Forbidden forest, heading back to Dumbledore's office with the pages now in hand, as well as Salazar's second memory.


	10. Chapter 10: A Couple's Memory

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the concept of Harry Potter, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

It was almost evening and Draco and Luna had just arrived back at Dumbledore's office. After finally finding the clearing, as well as the pages, the two had to come back because buried beneath the ground was Salazar's last memory, which they felt like held more important information. The two went up the spiral staircase and knocked at the door. They heard Dumbledore call them in and obliged. Luna peeked her head in first and then Draco followed with a gentle push on her back. She stumbled a little but stood straight back up and went forward to Professor Dumbledore. He smiled at the two and looked at their hands, as they held the missing pages.

"I'm guessing you two have finally found what you were looking for… Maybe even more?" Dumbledore asked. Luna smiled and headed up the pages for Ravenclaw, same for Draco with Slytherin.

"But professor, there is one more thing…"Draco said, holding up the vial memory of Salazar. Dumbledore nodded and ushered the two to the Pensive dish. The dish never left it's place from when Luna first positioned it.

"As I said before, you may use it, however you like…" The professor said. He then backed up from the two of them and let them do their thing. Draco unscrew the bottle and looked at Luna to see if she was ready. Luna looked at him and smiled, which he smiled in return and poured in the memory.

"Now or never…" Luna said, she reached and held Draco's hand, which he then squeezed back. The two looked at one another before dunking their heads gently into the dish.

Just like their last visit into the dish, the images where starting to put themselves together. The two were at first standing in nothingness, when suddenly images started to appear around them. A room was forming, filled with tables and chairs, as well as a bar in the corner filled with bottles and glasses. Candle lights started to float above them and a trophy of a hog's head was hanging on the wall. To them, it looked like they where in the tavern of Hogsmeade, but it looked less old and more, clean and new. Soon, people started appearing, a man sitting on a bar stool sleeping, to a group of men laughing at a story sitting in one of the booths. Luna and Draco could only look around when they turned to the door and saw two figures walking in the tavern. They were both in black cloaks but they were wearing dresses under neath. These were women, obviously, but they had wore cloaks over themselves to keep them warm. Once they were both in, they unhooded themselves to reveal a the young and vibrant face of Helga Hufflepuff and the intimidating yet beautiful face of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"It's the founders…" Luna said to Draco

"Yes, the founders of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw… but where-" Before Draco could finish, he saw a man stand up and approach the two ladies. They knew this man to be young Godric, because of his long curly blondish red hair.

"Ah! Helga my dear, how lovely to see you" Godric shouted with joy, Helga could only giggle at his exaggerated greeting, while Rowena could only roll her eyes in annoyance to his loud voice.

"It is good to see you too, Godric. May I introduce to you Lady Rowena Ravenclaw" Helga gestured towards Rowena and she gave him a curtise.

"Lord Gryffindor…" She said. Godric laughed and shook his head.

"No need for the formalities, you may simply call me Godric. Now wait a minute! I came here with a friend, where is he?" Godric looked around and soon found his friend discussing among others. Godric grabbed him and gave him a pat on the back.

"Salazar, come and meet these fine ladies. This lady in yellow is Lady Helga Hufflepuff, an old friend of mine" Godric said. His friend glared at him and stood up straight and bowed at Helga. Luna giggled at Godric's personality, but like Rowena, Draco only rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Lady Hufflepuff…" Salazar said. Helga giggled and smiled at him.

"He's just like Rowena, very formal and polite… Maybe too formal" Salazar then looked at the lady behind Helga and was immediately speechless by her beauty. Rowena only gave him a confused glance, as to why he was staring at her.

"Well then, since I've introduced you to Helga, I shall be introducing her to more of my friends. Why don't you introduce and converse yourself with Lady Rowena" After that, Godric grabbed Helga and pulled her away to meet his other friends. Now, Rowena and Salazar were completely alone and where speechless. Rowena was only looking at her hands, while Salazar's hands were just behind his back, looking up at the ceiling.

"Well… This is going smoothly…" Draco sarcastically commented. Luna looked at the situation and only giggled.

"I don't know, I think it's kind of cute, how shy they were when they first met…" Luna said. Soon the Salazar said something.

"Hi.."

"Hello…"

"Great…" Draco said, which earned him a hit from Luna on his arm.

"You are… Lady Rowena…?" Salazar said, pushing for her to finish the sentence in order for him to know her last name.

"Ravenclaw…" Rowena said, after finally stopping to look at him and not her hands. Salazar thought for a moment and smirked.

"Ravenclaw, a wonderful pureblood family, filled with… if the rumors are true, Seers?" Salazar asked. Rowena could only glare at the comment.

"Well those rumors are falls for we are not a family of Seers, we are just ordinary pureblood witches and wizards…" She commented. He nodded and held his hands up.

"Yes, of course, forgive me Lady Rowena, for I was only curious…" Salazar apologized. Rowena nodded and looked around the room.

"... Not a very, welcoming place to meet new friends I would say…" She said. Salazar looked around too and shrugged.

"I would say the same, but it is a tavern. It's suppose to have a welcoming vibe…" Rowena shrugged and looked down.

"I would be better to be surrounded by books…" She said. Salazar perked up and looked at her, intrigued.

"I'm guessing you are a very scholarly person, Lady Rowena" She nodded

"Yes, Knowledge is something my family holds dearly, and just a tiny bit of information will make me happy. As long as they are backed-up by evidences…" Rowena said. He nodded and ushered her to a table.

"Well then, Lady Rowena, may I offer you a drink and we could probably discuss more…" Salazar suggested. The Ravenclaw only blushed and nodded.

Soon, Draco and Luna felt the ground shake, and the images started to change again. Draco held onto Luna by the waist, why Luna held him by the arms. They watched as the images changed into the Great hall but it was not filled with tables in chairs or any floating candle and an enchanted ceiling. It was completely empty, and this was when the Great hall was being build. As of now, it is just a room with a wall, a floor, and a ceiling. The two continued to hold onto each other, just in case, while they see Rowena in the center of the room, in a black and blue detailed dress, with her hair in a bun and looking up at the ceiling.

"You know, the more you look up, the more people will think you are crazy…" Rowena, as well as the other two, turned their heads and saw Salazar walking in from the door of the Great hall.

"I'm not, I am just thinking of ways to make the ceiling more appealing…" Rowena said Salazar walked up to her and stood next to her. He looked up too and started to think as well. Rowena looked at him and giggled. He turned and asked what.

"Look who's crazy now…" Rowena, as well as Luna, giggled at her witty comment and Salazar just rolled his eyes.

"Well… you could enchant the ceiling… make it look like the night sky, whenever it is night of course…" Salazar suggested. Rowena looked at him but then looked at the ceiling and smiled.

"You're right! That would be a good idea, Thank you Salazar" Before she turned to leave, she turned and peck Salazar on the cheek. Then she turned but was stopped immediately by Salazar.

"Salazar… what's wrong?" She asked. Salazar looked at her and reached behind her head. He pulled the ribbon that bunned her hair and let that flow down her back.

"I like it better that way…" Once he said that, he leaned in and kissed her lips gently. Luna gasped and Draco just smirked and looked at Luna. Oh how he wished he could simply do the same to her. Rowena looked at Salazar in shocked but kissed him back eventually.

The memory then changed once again and the two were holding onto each other for dear life. Once they movement's stopped and the image of the scenario was clear. They were surprised to find themselves in a familiar place.

"Draco, we're back in the clearing…" Luna looked around. Draco did the same but then saw Rowena and Salazar coming from the entrance to the clearing. The two walked up to the tree, with Rowena walking ahead.

"The fruits look fresh today… Maybe a little snack would not be bad" She then stretched out her arms and tried to reach for an apple. But just like Luna before, her high did not let her get one. Seeing this, Salazar went over and hoisted her up on his shoulder. Luna and Draco gasped, remembering Draco doing the same thing to Luna.

"Salazar! Put me down! This is very unlady-like!" Rowena was holding down her skirt but Salazar just rolled his eyes.

"Just pick the apple already" He said. Rowena then looked back up at the apple she wanted and saw that she was almost face to face with the fruit. She pulled the apple from the branch and Salazar placed her down. She took a bite from the apple and smiled with glee.

"Yummy! Try it Salazar" She held the apple to his lips, which he then took a bite from the apple and chewed. Salazar nodded and smiled at her.

"Truly yummy, our tree is growing wonderfully…" Salazar commented. Luna and Draco looked at each other and then back at them.

"So they planted this?" Draco asked. Luna nodded and continued to watch.

"Rowena...I uh… I wanted to give you something" Salazar said. The two were now sitting down under the tree and he was holding her hand.

"What is it darling?" She asked. Salazar then nervously pulled out a box and opened it, revealing the Ravenclaw diadem, as it was now known in the school. Rowena gasped and looked at Salazar.

"Salazar… I… I can't accept this, this looks too expensive and too much for me…" Before Rowena could go any further, he placed the diadem on her head and kissed her forehead.

"No, you certainly deserve it, my queen…" He smiles and and holds her hand. She reached and touch the diadem and felt so much knowledge flowing through her mind.

"It feels… enchanted...What did you do to it?" She asked. He shrugged and smiled at her.

"I enchanted it a little… So that the wearer will have unlimited knowledge…" She smiled at him and tackled him for a hug and kisses. Luna smiled at how child-like Rowena Ravenclaw could be around him. Rowena then sat up and pulled something out from her pocket.

"I also got you something…" Before he could ask, she placed the chain around his neck and pulled back to see the locket dangle from his neck.

"It's a locket… If you want, you can put a picture of us in their…" She said. Salazar looked at the locket and then at Rowena and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Thank you my darling, I will cherish it forever…" Salazar said, leaning his forehead against hers and smiled. Rowena did the same and just closed her eyes.

It didn't take long for the memory to shift again, but Luna and Draco were separated from each other. Luna tried to reach for Draco but he and her apparated way. Luna was now alone and found herself in some sort of room. It was a big room, with a queen sized curtained bed, and a lot of books and scrolls. Luna then turned to her left and saw Rowena standing by the window. A sad feeling surrounded her and Luna went closer and see that she is crying. Rowena was looking down, specifically at the entrance of Hogwarts. Luna followed her gaze and gasped to see Salazar Slytherin walking out of the school, not before looking up Rowena's window.

"He's leaving… Isn't he…?" Luna asked her, but she knew she would not get a respond. Rowena turned away when he looked in. Rowena continued to cry a flood of tears and slowly placed her hand on her belly.

"Helena… You will bare Helena soon… " Luna continued to talk and watch her movements. Rowena sat on her bed and held her belly.

"... I'm so sorry little one… I could not let him stay... " Rowena said to her child. Luna looked at her then at her belly.

"If you only told him… He would understand… " Luna said and looked at the window.

Draco was in a different place but he was still in the same time as Luna. Draco looked around the place for her but soon found himself with in one of the halls that lead to the entrance and exit of Hogwarts. He then heard shoes walking on pavement and then turned to see Salazar wearing a black cloaking and heading for the exit. Draco knew where this was going, and he didn't like it, and he is sure Luna would agree. Draco then followed Salazar but followed him until the gates of Hogwarts.

"You're leaving her, aren't you?... " Draco asked, he also knew he would get no response but he asked anyway. Salazar continued to walk but turned to look up at Rowena's window. Draco followed his gaze and saw Rowena turn away and walk away from the window.

"So you are just going to leave her…" Draco said. He looked at Salazar, who has now placed the hood over his head and then apparated away.

"You have no idea what you are leaving…" Draco said. He then looked back up at the tower and soon the memory started to end. Soon Draco and Luna pulled back and stumbled a little from coming out of the dish. Luna just shook her head and looked at Draco, who did the same. Out of so much emotions, Luna ran up and hugged him, which he did in return.

"Ehem…" The two them spitted apart and turned to see Dumbledore holding the House Relics book in hand. Luna looked at the book and then at the pages in her hand with a smile. Finally, she thought, after 2 days of looking for it, it finally paid off… Not only did they found the pages… But they found new information, that was lost years ago.

"I believe you two know what to do…" Dumbledore placed the book on his table. Draco went up and placed the Slytherin page in the area it should be, and Luna did the same for Ravenclaw. The two then backed up and pointed their wands at the book.

"Reparo!" they shouted. Soon the book glowed and just like that, the pages were finally back together with the book. Luna went up to it and turned to the pages of Ravenclaw and Slytherin, to find that it is now alright. Luna looked at Draco and smiled. He smirked back and then looked at the professor.

"We will return this to the library…" Draco said. The professor nodded and went back to his table to work. Luna and Draco soon went out of his office and headed for the library. Luna was holding it the whole time with a smile on her face.

"We did it…. We finally did it, and it was a long journey" Luna said

"Yup, we certainly did… So does that end our adventures together, Lovegood?" Before Luna could answer, they were now at the library and have returned the book to Madam Pierce. The two then stepped out of the library and Luna finally replied.

"It doesn't have to be… we can still have more adventures… We just need to find it" Luna said. Draco smirked and nodded at the comment.

"You're right, Luna… I'll see you later" Draco said, and turned around, leaving for the Slytherin dungeons. Luna nodded and then did the same.


	11. Chapter 11: Us in the End

**Chapter 10: Us in the End**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the concept of Harry Potter, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

The sun rose from the mountains as another day at Hogwarts is beginning. After yesterday's exciting discoveries, it took a while for Luna to get to sleep last night, but she managed to fall asleep around midnight. Now, she has woken up from her slumber and heads to the bathroom for a quick shower. After putting on her school uniform, she went down stairs with Cho and Padma, who decided to wait for her while she took a shower. They got to the Great hall, which was now filled with students and the teachers at the very back. The three headed for their table and sat down for breakfast. Luna grabbed her meal and started eating. Yesterday's revelation was still stuck in her head. Finding the pages, watching Salazar's memory, knowing the truth, and putting the book back together, it all seemed too much and too real to happen in just 2 days. But she and Draco managed to do all that together. Speaking of Draco, Luna looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco chatting with Blaise Zabini. After her 2 day adventure with him, Luna had a newfound impression of him. She did not see him as the selfish and evil Slytherin that her friends have come to tell her, but he followed his house trait very well. He had been ambitious, clever, cunning, resourceful, and determined majority of the time these past 2 days. But Luna would also admire some physical traits that she found appealing, he is physically attractive, letting those Quidditch training pay off. He is also handsome, keeping himself prim and proper, being the pureblood that he is. And he also dressed well, even if it was simply their uniform.

"Luna? Luna, are you alright?" Padma ask. Luna didn't realize she had been looking at Draco the entire time, not touching her breakfast.

"What? Oh yes yes, quite alright, I was just thinking about Crumple Horned Snorkack is all" Luna smiled innocently. Her fellow Ravenclaw just looked at her confused and then shrugged.

"Alright then…" The two then went back to eating but then heard a tapping of a spoon on a golden goblet. The entire table had their eyes on Professor Dumbledore as he began making some announcements. He first mentions some new rules that will be applied, as well as an upcoming ball that will be organized by the prefects and head boy & girl. Once he has finished discussing those, he looked at Luna, then at Draco and smiled.

"Lastly, I would like to make a special announcement. As some of you may not know, there is a special book in the library entitled, "The House Relics". It is a book that was first enchanted by the very founders of this school. It was enchanted to write the stories of the house relics the belonged to them, the sword of Gryffindor, the cup of Hufflepuff, the diadem of Ravenclaw, and the locket of Slytherin..." Luna looked at Draco and saw that he was looking back at her. The two looked ahead again to listen to Professor Dumbledore.

"The book, however, has been missing a few pages for the past 1000 years… The pages of Ravenclaw and Slytherin. No student has ever dared or tried looking for them… Until today… That is why I am awarding, 500 house points, to Ms. Luna Lovegood, and Mr. Draco Malfoy!" Dumbledore announced. Everyone turned their heads at Luna and Draco, and the two students just looked at the professor with surprised eyes.

"The book had found its way to the two students, and through perseverance and curiosity, the two had manage to find the missing pages… As well as some additional information about our dear founders… Let us all give them a round of applause" Soon, the halls erupted with cheers and applause, more on the tables of Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Luna's friends all hugged and patted her on the back and the same goes for Draco with his friends. The two looked at Professor Dumbledore and mouthed a simple thank you to him, which he nodded in respond. Their two head of house clapped as well for their students.

"Oh my gosh Luna! Congratulations! What you did was amazing!" Cho commented. Padma nodded in agreement

"Yeah! I've heard about the book from past students who saw it but I didn't think you'd find those pages, well done and you also helped Ravenclaw receive 500 points!" Padma hugged Luna tight, which she returned

"Nice job, Lovegood!" Michael said, and she just nodded her thanks. The hall soon calmed down and everyone continued to eat their food. After eating, Luna stood up from her seat and went to leave the Great hall. Everyone who passed by her greeted her congratulations, and she would just nod her thanks. She decided to head for the library to see the book again but was stopped by someone calling her from behind.

"Ms. Lovegood!" Luna turned to see Professor Flitwick running up to her.

"Hello Professor, I don't believe I have class with you, until later after lunch…" Luna said. The professor just nodded but spoke up.

"Yes I know, but I wanted to tell you personally, Congratulations on finding the missing pages! Not only did you give 500 points to our house, but you restored a life long missing history. I told you that you would be solving a life long secret on the history of the founders" Flitwick said. Luna smiled and nodded.

"Well, I should get going sir, I… wanted to see the book again, to see if the pages are still there" Luna explained

"Of course, I will be heading there too later in the evening after all of my class. Oh! I must be going now, I have a class in a few minutes. Have a good day Ms. Lovegood, and congratulations again!" Professor Flitwick yelled as he ran off to the Charms classroom. Luna giggled and waved him goodbye.

After the announcement this morning, Draco was feeling very good about himself, not only did Luna and him find the pages, but they solved a mystery which was long overdue. He felt proud of helping his house get 500 points but he felt like more should have placed in Luna's house. She was the one who wanted this adventure. She was the one who had the book first. He was only in it because he took it from her. He didn't understand why he was feeling the way he did, why he was feeling nicer to Luna, knowing the way some of the Slytherins have been treating her. Granted, he had never once teased her, only that time in the library. But it was not out of hate or annoyance, but out trying to get her attention. Truthfully, he has always fancied Luna since his second year, when she was sorted into Ravenclaw. He didn't mind that she was in Ravenclaw, because he knew Slytherins had a neutral relationship with Ravenclaws. But because of her eccentric way of thinking, she was often teased by this, so in order to not make any matters worst, he would just avoid her. But during his entire adventure with her, she never expressed her eccentric behavior, not talking about Nargles or Crumple Horned Snorkack. She was clearly focused in finding those pages. She felt like a different person, a person he wanted to discover.

"Mr. Malfoy…" Draco stopped his thinking and turned around to see Professor Snape.

"Professor?" He asked

"I'd like to congratulate you on finding those pages with Ms. Lovegood… You've certainly done your house proud" Professor Snape complimented. Draco nodded.

"Yes, uhm… Thank you Sir" He said

"I'm sure finding those pages were not all that difficult?" Professor Snape asked.

"It was at the start… But we had a little help from the Bloody Baron and the Grey lady" The professor then looked at him a little surprised.

"I'm surprised to hear that… It's uncommon to see those two working together… If I remember correctly, the Lady despises him…" Draco chuckled and looked away.

"I can understand why…" Draco whispered, the professor looked at him as if asking what he said but Draco just shook his head.

"Very well then, I shall be heading off to my first class… You should also do the same…" The professor then turned his back on him and walked off.

"Despite his congratulations towards you, he still keeps a stern face…" Draco jumped at the new voice that e heard and turned to see the Bloody Baron.

"Yeah, I don't think he will ever give a sincere congratulations" Draco said.

"I'm grateful that you and Luna finally found the pages… And that you finally know the whole story behind Lady Rowena and Lord Salazar…" The Baron said.

"It was nothing… I found it rather enjoyable, it was something new to do… and I'm glad I got to share it with her…" Draco smiled when he said "her", which did not go unnoticed by the Baron.

"Well then, I suggest you stay by her… But if you're like me, think twice before court a woman that can think more than a man can…" The Baron said. Draco looked at him and smirked.

"I wouldn't say that… I've read somewhere in a certain book that Lady Helena fancies you as well" Draco said. If the Baron was still alive, he would be blushing at this moment.

"You must be joking, I don't think Helena would say that…" Draco shook his head and smirked.

"Oh but the book said she does, she just didn't want to be an accessory to any man so she decided to stay away from that…" The Baron looked at him and turned away.

"I would never treat her as some accessory, I would treat her like a queen… Just as long as I am able to stay by her side…" The Baron said.

"Then why not tell her… after all, you have a long time to do so" With that, Draco turned around and headed for the library, just like Luna, he too wanted to see the book again. The Baron turned his head a little to look at Draco's retreating form, and simply smirked and phased away to a wall on his right.

Back with Luna, she was getting so close to the library. Just a couple of steps and she would be at the door. But before she could reach the entrance. She saw the Grey Lady exiting the library herself. Luna smiled and ran up to her, calling her name. The lady then turned and gave Luna a warm smile.

"Luna, it's good to see you, and thank you for finding the pages, as well as… My father's memories…" She said. Luna's smile widened when she called Salazar her father.

"It was an honor trying to find them… and you should also be thanking Draco when you see him…" Helena nodded and smiled at her.

"Did you just come back from the library?" Luna asked

"Yes, I went to see the book for myself… I remember seeing that book as a little girl… It would be writing by itself and I would ask my mother what it contained… She would lie to me about her and father's pages, because she did not want me to know the truth… But thanks to the Baron, I knew who my father was…" Helena explained.

"Do you still love him?" Luna asked. Helena looked at her surprised and lowered her head in embarrassment.

"I'm guessing you read the part where in I did fancy the Baron at one point…?" Luna nodded in response. Helena sighed and looked at her.

"To be honest… I still do… I just do not want to admit it to myself… Because it would be embarrassing…" Luna giggled and shook her head.

"No it would not be… If you're mother and father worked it out, then so can you!" Luna said

"But he left her… He left us!" Helena yelled. Luna backed up a little and shook her head.

"Yes but he came back… He came back when he found out about you… He was in the dark for so long that he didn't know what was happening to the school… But when he found out about you, he came back… and when he learned that you had died… he was distraught… He couldn't handle the lost of the two people he loved… Which caused him to hide the page…" Luna explained. Helena listened to her words and floated away from her.

"... Would he ever love me back?" Helena asked. Luna smiled and nodded.

"Of course! Why do you think he is still here?" Luna asked. Helena thought and looked at Luna again but now with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Luna…" Helena said. And with that, the Grey lady turned and floated down the halls.

"I hope she doesn't hold a grudge against Slytherins anymore… You know, with her being a Slytherin too" Luna smiled at the voice and turned to see Draco by the door of the library.

"Hello Draco, Congratulations on the house points" Luna said. He smirked and nodded to her.

"And to you as well… But I feel like you deserve it more, since you did find the book first…" Draco said. She shook her head and held his hands.

"No, if it weren't for you, I would not have been able to go into the Chamber, or find the clearing alone… You were just as much of a help as I was to you…" Luna said. Draco smiled at her and the two started walking into the library.

"So you came in here to see the book again?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I wanted to make sure if the pages were still there…" Luna said. The two then made it to the aisle that held the House Relics, which was now on a beautifully decorated podium, with an ink and quill next to it, should it write itself again. Luna opened the book to the first chapter, until she turned to the Ravenclaw chapter, only to see that the pages where still there. Draco then stood next to Luna and turned to the page of Slytherin and saw that it was still there too.

"They're all here…" Draco smirked as he said. Luna sighed with joy as she now closed the book.

"Now people will know the true story…" Luna said. They walked out of the aisle and out of the library. They then walked down the hallway until their feet unconsciously lead them to the back of the school that lead to the Forbidden forest. Luna and Draco stopped walking and looked out at the forest.

"You know… since… we are the only ones that know about the clearing… why don't we make it our special spot?" Luna suggested. Draco turned his head to look at her and smirked.

"I suppose we could, Lovegood… If there is anything special about us?" Draco said mockingly. Luna pouted and looked at him.

"Fine, it can be my spot own spot then!" Luna said as she skipped down towards the Forbidden forest. Draco rolled his eyes and followed Luna. The two then went into the forest and head towards the entrance to the clearing. Once they got there, the went through the pathway and finally reach the end of it, which was the clearing.

"Beautiful as always…" Luna said, she walked over to the tree and placed her hand on the trunk.

"Yeah… But not as beautiful as you…" Draco said. Luna rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"Do not flirt with me Draco, you're Slytherin is showing" Luna said, giggling at her comment towards him.

"Do forgive me, Lady Ravenclaw" Draco said with a mocking bow. Luna just laughed and Draco laughed in return. He walked over to Luna and looked up at the tree, looking at the fruits grown by their house founders.

"Draco… Can I was wondering… Why did you join me… on this… Finding the pages, going into memories, finding the clearing...why?" Luna asked. He looked at her then back up at the tree.

"... I don't know… May it's because… I didn't want you to take the credit of finding something important and getting all the house points" With that, Luna slapped him on the shoulder, which Draco rubbed and chuckled.

"That, or… I've loved you ever since you first came to this school…" Now, Luna's eyes widened in shock and turned to look at Draco.

"... Really?" Luna asked. He nodded and looked at her.

"Why…?" He sighed and sat down under the tree, by its roots. Luna soon followed, sitting like an indian.

"At first it was for your looks… You must admit to yourself once in awhile Luna, that without some of the ridiculous things you often were, you are a very beautiful young lady" Draco said. She then blushed at his compliment and looked down at her hands.

"But I then started to love you for the way you think… You do not think like all the other girls I've come across… You are more outspoken and you think outside the box, and so I thought to myself, this woman could make a great conversation starter…" Draco said. Luna continued to blush and smile as he compliments her. Draco then moved closer to her and placed his arm around her neck.

"And mostly importantly… I'm the only one who got to see you're serious moments…" Draco whispered in her ear. Luna shivered at his voice tickling her ear and she looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked

"Throughout my time with you these past 2 days, you never once mentioned anything about you're creatures that people would often not beleive in… You were more focused on the pages and the memories to even think about these imaginary creatures that people think you believe in… All I'm saying is, if you were put in a serious situation that required focus and attention to thinking… then you would be the smartest and wisest girl in school…" Draco said. Hearing his comment, Luna just looked at him with her mouth a little opened in surprise and her eyes widened.

"And you know what… I wouldn't mind spending my entire life with a woman like that every second of my time…" And with that, Draco leaned in and kissed Luna gently on the lips. Luna gasped at the touch but soon melted into the kiss by kissing back. She wrapped her arms slowly around his neck and Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. The kiss soon deepened from a gentle to a passionate kiss. The two soon stopped and looked into each other's eyes.

"I also would not mind spending my entire life with a man like you, Draco Malfoy…" Luna said. She then realized that Draco pulled her close enough to make her sit on his lap. He chuckled and just held her close into his arms, resting his head on her chin and often kissing her cheek.

"... Funny how we ended up like them…" Draco said. Luna looked at him and asked.

"Like whom?"

"The founders, Professor Salazar and Professor Rowena… I mean look at where we are and what house we are in!" Luna thought about it and giggled.

"Yes, you are certainly right. But I hope we do not end up too much like them… " Luna suggested. Draco nodded. He knew what she meant. The whole, leaving the school, being pregnant with a baby and having a child die due to a man's bad temper.

"No, we will not… As much as I appreciate out founders… I would not want to end like theirs did…" Draco said.

"So that means… We will be telling the school about this?" Luna asked. Draco looked at her and smiled.

"Yes… Of course we will… This will not be a secret to our friends" Draco claimed and smirked. Luna looked at him with her own smile and kissed him on the lips again, which Draco gladly responded with his own.

Back at the school, deep within the school library, in the aisle of the House Relics book, the quill magically lifted itself up and the book opened itself to the very last page. The page was blank but then the quill tip dipped itself into the ink and started to write. It started writing a sentence which then became a paragraph. Soon, the quill stopped and placed itself in the ink bottle, with the book's last message written.

"And so, the pages have been safely returned to its rightful place in the book of the founders. Thanks to the hardwork and perseverance of Ravenclaw and Slytherin own Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy, the House Relics will continue its job in being the source of information for any student who wishes to know the story behind the origins of the house relics, no matter how surprising the answers maybe…"

 **= THE END =**


	12. Message from the Author

**Message from the Author:**

"Hello everyone, I would like to thank those who have been following, favoring, as well as commenting on my fan-fiction, "The House Relics". As you can tell from how I wrote this, I am a huge Slytherclaw shipper and my top HP ships are anyone from the Slytherin or Ravenclaw house, put together. But to be more specific, I ship Luna and Draco _[Obviously from this fan-fiction]_ , Rowena and Salazar, and The Grey Lady and The Bloody Baron. I find those ships to be interesting and I would say they are the kind of ships that contain people who are very intellectual and that they have their own little world and that only they themselves can understand one another. Also that they could end in tragedy, which gives it a more deeper relationship.

Thank you to those who are commenting, especially those who have been commenting on every chapter every so often _[You know who you are]_. I find it very uplifting and I am glad to know you ship them as well.

For future fan-fictions, I think I will be sticking to one-shots for a while,until I can think of a storyline that will end up in chapters. It's because this one is actually my first ever longest story, which contains 11 chapters, as compared to "Why Does This Happen To Us", which was just 4 chapters. I am not mentally tired from this and with school, so I will be focusing on studies rather than writing another fanfiction for a while. But rest assure, I will be writing a one-shot sometime soon.

In the meantime, **THANK YOU** again for all the support in this one and I hope to write for you all soon.

Love you all and have a good day!

 **-Airika**


End file.
